Después de Tantos Años
by serenity06
Summary: Lo único que le impedía a Darién conseguir lo que quería era el orgullo de Serena. Él la amaba desde que iban al colegio, pero ella siempre lo había rechazado. Ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a aceptar su ayuda para salvar la propiedad familiar. Pero aquel vaquero nunca había rehuido ningún reto: estaba decidido a llevar a Serena al altar, y a no dejarla escapar. ADAPTACIÓN
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación. Del libro Después de tantos años de la autora es Annette Broadrick ****Los personajes de Sailor** **Moon que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**.

Capítulo 1

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

La inesperada voz sobresaltó a Serena Tsukino, haciéndola girarse con brusquedad. Para evitar caer por las escaleras, tuvo que aferrarse al aspa del molino que estaba reparando.

A sus pies había un jeep viejo y desvencijado. El fuerte viento de las montañas tejanas había silenciado su llegada. De otra manera, Serena habría sabido que ya no estaba sola en el rancho.

Sin embargo, nada hubiera podido prepararla para la sorpresa de ver al hombre que la miraba desde el pie de la escalera con el sombrero inclinado hacia la nuca y los brazos en jarras. Darién Chiba no era la persona más apropiada para contemplarla en una posición tan precaria, restaurando la vieja reliquia que proporcionaba agua al ganado de ese sector del rancho Circle B.

Miró a Darién con desesperanza, preguntándose qué le habría llevado a hacer una visita tan inesperada.

-¿Acaso quieres morir joven?

El tono arrogante y autoritario con el que la habló irritó a Serena. ¿Qué derecho tenía a entrometerse en sus asuntos? Respirando profundamente, apoyó la frente contra una barra de madera y trató de contener la ira.

Las desgracias se habían sucedido en las últimas semanas y no le quedaba energía para enfrentarse a una más. Estaba aturdida y agotada.

Al descubrir que el molino estaba estropeado y no había agua en el abrevadero se había preguntado qué nueva calamidad podía sucederle y sólo entonces lo descubría: Darién Chiba se presentaba ante ella.

Serena no podía pensar en mayor desgracia que recibir una visita del vecino que se había dedicado a hacerla desgraciada durante toda su infancia.

Miró la pieza rota y confirmó que tendría que conseguir el dinero para comprar una nueva. Era imposible repararla y el ganado necesitaba el agua desesperadamente.

Encogiéndose de hombros con desánimo, comenzó a bajar las escaleras lentamente, aproximándose al hombre que la había amargado durante tanto tiempo.

-¿No se te ocurre una manera mejor de romperte el cuello? -exclamó, tomándola por la cintura y ayudándola a bajar los últimos peldaños.

En cuanto tocó el suelo, Serena lo apartó y se enfrentó a él. Desde esa posición tenía que mirar hacia arriba para ver el rostro del hombre que conocía desde hacía veinticuatro años. Sus padres eran dueños del terreno colindante al de los Tsukino.

La presencia de Darién era la gota que colmaba el vaso de un espantoso día, el último de un año horrible. Hacía dos años que no se veían y Serena hubiera preferido que pasaran otros veinte.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? -le gritó, quitándose el sombrero de paja para pasarse los dedos por el corto cabello rubio.

A pesar de la fresca brisa de abril, el calor de Texas le hacía sudar y una gota se deslizó por el valle que formaban sus menudos senos.

Volvió a ponerse el sombrero y mantuvo la mirada de Darién, a la espera de una respuesta. No podía perder el tiempo con aquel hombre.

Darién sonrío levemente sin poder ocultar su irritación. Se colocó el sombrero de manera que el ala ensombreció sus magníficos ojos azul oscuro sin por ello apagar el brillo sarcástico de su mirada.

-Muchas gracias por la bienvenida, cariño -dijo, observando sus pantalones de peto y la camiseta rasgada-. Me enternece la alegría que te da verme después de tanto tiempo -se apoyó contra el molino antes de continuar-. ¿Es que no puedes demostrar un poco de afecto hacia un viejo amigo y vecino?

Serena se quitó los guantes de trabajo y los metió en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

-Darién, siempre fuiste un pesado y dudo que hayas cambiado desde la última vez que te vi.

Darién dejó de sonreír.

-Creía que eras lo suficientemente lista como para no subir a esa escalera. ¿Y si te llegas a caer?

Serena se alejó de él, aproximándose hacia su yegua, Daisy, que pacía a pocos metros de distancia.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí -dijo, y al comprobar que Darién la seguía, añadió-. Más te vale preocuparte por tu propio cuello. Según he oído, sigues jugándotelo cada vez que participas en un rodeo.

-Pero esos son riesgos propios del oficio, Serena, mientras que los que tú corres... -hizo un gesto con la mano, dejando la frase cortada.

Serena tomó las riendas.

-Escucha, Chiba, no tengo ni el tiempo ni la energía para estar charlando. Tengo que trabajar.

-¡Maldita sea, Serena! Estoy intentando que tengas un poco de sentido común... ¡Escúchame!

-No tengo tiempo, Chiba.

Darién la sujetó por el brazo, obligándola a volverse.

-Nunca lo tienes. Desde que tengo uso de razón me has ignorado. Puede que de pequeño me dedicara a molestarte, reconozco que me gustaba irritarte, era muy divertido -señaló el molino-. Pero esto es serio, Serena. No debes arriesgarte a hacer cosas así tú sola. Si nadie te lo dice, tendré que decírtelo yo.

Sus ojos brillaban llenos de pasión. Serena apartó la mirada.

-Me emociona que te preocupes por mí. Gracias por tu valioso consejo sobre cómo he de dirigir el rancho, Chiba. Lo archivaré junto con los demás que he recibido a lo largo de estos años.

Sacudió el brazo para liberarse y montó a caballo.

-Espera un segundo -dijo él, sujetándole las manos-. No tengas tanta prisa. He venido a verte porque quería hablar contigo.

Era la tercera vez que la tocaba y Serena no estaba dispuesta a que un hombre tratara de dominarla. Lo miró con gesto de desprecio.

-Te agradezco la visita, pero estoy muy ocupada. Lo siento, Darién, otra vez será.

-¿Qué le pasa al molino? -preguntó él, sin prestar atención a lo que Serena acababa de decir.

-Es demasiado viejo. Tengo que encargar una pieza nueva.

-¿Por qué no le has pedido a Kelvin que lo revisara? ¿No es para eso para lo que le contratas?

Serena sintió ganas de gritar, pero se reprimió. Había aprendido hacía tiempo que dejarse llevar por el mal genio sólo beneficiaba a su oponente. Frente a Darién necesitaba mantener toda su energía. Tenía una capacidad especial para sacarla de sus casillas.

-El rancho es mi responsabilidad y yo soy quien ha de correr riesgos -dijo, con calma-. Además, Kelvin está demasiado mayor como para subirse a la escalera.

-No dejes que él te oiga decir eso. Se cree capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Darién tenía razón. Kelvin se consideraba un hombre duro.

-Tal vez -dijo,- pero yo sé que últimamente le molesta el reuma. No tiene por qué hacer labores arriesgadas.

-Ni tú tampoco.

Una vez más llegaban al punto de partida. Serena tiró de las riendas de Daisy en dirección a los establos.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

-Serena, espérame. Tengo que hablar de un asunto serio.

Serena se detuvo.

-¿Tú quieres hablar en serio? No me hagas reír. No has hablado en serio ni una sola vez en tu vida.

Espoleó a Daisy y partieron al trote, dejando a Darién envuelto en una nube de polvo.

Serena se contuvo para no estallar en una carcajada al oírle toser entre imprecaciones. Pero pronto se le pasaron las ganas de reír. Al fin y al cabo, Darién tampoco se merecía que ella volcara todo su mal humor sobre él.

No conseguía librarse del mal presagio que la invadía cada mañana y no la abandonaba hasta caer agotada en la cama por noche.

No iba a poder evitar perder el rancho que habían heredado ella y sus hermanas. En tan solo unas semanas tendría que pagar la hipoteca. Ninguna de sus súplicas había conseguido que el director del banco le retrasara el pago anual. Los Tsukinos de Agua Verde iban a quedarse sin el rancho Circle B en el que habían vivido cuatro generaciones.

Serena lo había dirigido los últimos ocho años. Había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para superar la mala racha, pero los pasados tres años habían ido de mal en peor.

Al llegar al establo Kelvin la estaba esperando.

-¿Te ha encontrado? -le preguntó cuándo bajó del caballo-. Me limité a decirle que te habías ido a montar por el rancho. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Sí, me ha encontrado. He visto que no había agua en el abrevadero del sudeste y he ido a ver qué pasaba. El molino necesita una pieza nueva.

-¿Quieres que suba a comprobarlo?

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya lo he hecho. Está destrozado. Tengo que remplazarlo, pero no puedo. La pieza nueva nos permitirá usarlo por lo menos hasta que pase lo peor del calor. Quizá para otoño... -dejó la frase a medias. Para entonces el rancho ya no le pertenecería, a no ser que se produjera un milagro.

La sola idea la dejaba exhausta...

El ruido de un motor a su espalda les hizo volverse. Darién llegaba en su jeep destartalado. Con un giro brusco del volante, se detuvo frente a la casa.

-Alguien me comentó ayer que Darién había venido a pasar unos días en el pueblo -comentó Kelvin-. Me ha sorprendido que viniera preguntando por ti. Creía que os llevabais mal.

Serena condujo a Daisy por las riendas hacia el establo. Kelvin la siguió.

-Estás en lo cierto -respondió Serena-. Pero ya conoces a Darién. Se cree un regalo de Dios y piensa que nos hace un honor con su vista.

Kelvin desensilló a la yegua y Serena procedió a cepillarla.

-¿Qué quería? -preguntó Kelvin.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Dijo que quería hablar conmigo sobre un asunto. No sé de qué puede tratarse.

-Tal vez le ha llegado el rumor de que tienes problemas y quiere comprarte el rancho.

Serena echó grano en el pesebre.

-No es tan estúpido. ¿Para qué quiere él un sitio como éste? Nunca está en casa. Además, los Chiba son dueños de un gran terreno. ¿Por qué iba a querer ampliarlo?

-Porque su padre es todavía joven y va a poder dirigir su rancho durante muchos años. A Darién nunca le ha gustado tener que rendir cuentas a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre -la idea hizo sonreír a Kelvin-. Especialmente a su padre -añadió, abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a Serena.

Ella señaló el rincón donde se guardaba el grano, junto a la entrada al establo.

-¿Te has acordado de recoger los sacos de la tienda? -preguntó, ignorando a Darién, quien los observaba apoyado contra su coche.

Kelvin encendió el cigarrillo que acababa de liarse, se quitó el sombrero y se pasó los dedos por el cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás.

-Sí, los he recogido. Todavía están en la furgoneta. El viejo Brogan ha dicho que si no puedes hacerle algún pago no va a fiarte más -dijo al fin, con voz ronca.

-Me lo suponía.

-No eres la única. El resto de la comarca lo está pasando mal con la sequía. Ha sido muy dura.

-Lo sé.

-El trabajo del rancho es difícil. No es para los que quieren hacerse ricos.

-Ya lo sé, Kelvin -dijo Serena, frotándose la nuca-. Pero es mi vida. Es la única que conozco, además de ser el hogar de Mina y de Rini.

Kelvin le dio una palmada cariñosa en la espalda.

-Lo haces muy bien. Has asumido la responsabilidad del rancho y de tus hermanas, y has demostrado ser capaz de hacerlo. No te deprimas si ves que tienes que dejarlo.

Pensar en sus hermanas hizo que Serena se tensara.

-Hasta ahora no nos ha ido tan mal. Nadie tiene la culpa de la sequía, ni de que todas las herramientas hayan decidió estropearse a la vez.

-Por supuesto que no. Y en mi opinión una mujer joven como tú no debería cargar sola con tanta responsabilidad. Deberías salir y pasarlo bien con tus amigos.

Serena dejó escapar una exclamación poco femenina.

-La mayoría de mis amigos están casados y tiene hijos. Menos mal que Mina y Rini son mayores y pueden cuidar de sí mismas.

Kelvin señaló a Darién con un gesto de la cara.

-¿Cuándo piensas ir a preguntarle qué es lo que quiere? Me da la impresión de que piensa estar ahí hasta que te acerques a hablar con él.

Serena miró en la dirección que Kelvin le indicaba. Darién esperaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Antes de hablar miró hacia el oeste.

-Dudo que el día pueda empeorar. Voy a ir a ver si consigo librarme de él.

-¡Ojalá yo tuviera el dinero que necesitas...! Te aseguro que te lo daría.

Serena le puso una mano sobre el brazo.

-Lo sé Kelvin.

-Os conozco a todas desde que nacisteis. Os he visto en pañales, siguiendo a vuestros padres por todas partes. Ikuko y Kenji siempre quisieron lo mejor para sus hijas.

-Lo sé. Pero a veces la vida sigue un camino distinto al que planeamos.

Echando los hombros hacia atrás, Serena se alejó de Kelvin y se dirigió hacia la casa, donde Darién la esperaba.

En el recorrido no pudo evitar sentirse observada y pensar en lo que Darién veía: una rubia delgaducha con un espantoso corte de pelo, un rostro vulgar, una boca demasiado grande y la nariz tostada y llena de pecas. Los pantalones de peto estaban viejos y gastados, haciendo juego con las botas de trabajo. Se sentía hecha un adefesio, además de agotada y desmoralizada.

-¿A qué estás esperando? -le soltó a bocajarro al llegar a su altura-. ¿Qué quieres?

Darién se incorporó lentamente.

-Ya te lo he dicho: hablar contigo.

Serena tuvo que luchar por mantener la calma. La única buena noticia que Darién podía darle era anunciarle su marcha de Agua Verde y su intención de no volver nunca más.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de él y cruzó los brazos.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

Darién miró hacia la casa.

-¿Podemos pasar dentro? Tenemos que discutir un asunto.

Serena no quería invitarle a pasar. No quería tenerlo cerca, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de inventar una excusa que él fuera a aceptar. No había escapatoria. Tendría que limitarse a aguantarlo y soportar la sensación de intranquilidad que su presencia siempre le causaba.

Sin decir nada, pasó junto a él y subió las escaleras que conducían a la puerta de la cocina.

-Pasa. Quizá Mina haya preparado algo para merendar.

Entró en la habitación que constituía el centro vital de la casa. La cocina era el lugar de encuentro familiar, el cuarto de estudio y de charla, o de cualquier función que las hermanas Tsukino quisieran asignarle.

Al mirarla con los ojos de un invitado, Serena la vio tan vieja y necesitada de reparaciones como verdaderamente estaba. Todos los pequeños ahorros que había conseguido juntar se habían asignado al rancho o a los estudios de las chicas.

Tomó la jarra de té helado y sirvió dos vasos, dejándolos sobre la mesa que ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Esperó a que Darién se sentara antes de tomar una silla y sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Estaba deseando darse un baño de agua caliente y se prometió que esa sería su recompensa por aguantar a Darién.

Si le había dado la lata desde pequeña, ¿por qué iban a cambiar las cosas en su vida adulta?

-¿Cuándo has llegado al pueblo? -preguntó por pura cortesía.

-El miércoles por la noche.

Serena dio un sorbo al té bajo la mirada observadora de Darién. Cuando dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, él apoyó los codos y se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Me he encontrado con Rini esta mañana en la oficina de correos.

Serena se quedó mirándolo. Al ver que no continuaba, le animó.

-¿Y?

-Me ha dicho que tenéis muchos problemas.

Serena se dijo mentalmente que debía tener una larga conversación con su hermana pequeña sobre la necesidad de ser discreta con los asuntos familiares. Esforzándose por aparentar indiferencia, mantuvo la vista fija en su bebida.

-No más de los que tienen muchos en esta zona -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. La sequía nos está afectando a todos.

Serena miró entonces a Darién y observó que se había quitado el sombrero. Con el rostro descubierto sus ojos resaltaban contra el rostro moreno, resultando aún más espectaculares de lo habitual.

-Serena... -comenzó él, pero se quedó callado como si le faltaran las palabras. Ella nunca le había visto titubear y su aparente inseguridad la sorprendió.

-¿Qué? -le preguntó.

-Rini me comentó que hay un director nuevo en el banco que se niega a seguir llegando a acuerdos parciales respecto al pago de la hipoteca.

Serena apretó los dientes y bebió sin responder.

-Rini habla demasiado -masculló, haciendo girar el vaso entre las manos.

-Serena, sé que no me tienes respeto. No sé exactamente por qué. Sé que de pequeño te molestaba, pero no era con maldad. Yo siempre me he considerado tu amigo, incluso aunque no nos hayamos visto en los últimos años. Creía que si alguna vez me necesitabas, sabrías que podías acudir a mí.

Serena se levantó bruscamente, tirando la silla con el impulso.

-¿Para eso has venido? ¿Te crees que puedes cumplir conmigo una labor de caridad?. Pues te...

-¡Para, para! -dijo él, incorporándose a su vez y levantando las manos para detenerla-. ¿Es que tienes que saltar por cualquier cosa? ¿Se pude saber qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te ofende una oferta sincera?

Serena sentía que el rostro le ardía.

-No necesitamos tu ayuda -masculló, levantando la silla y sentándose.

-Vamos, Serena, estás hablando conmigo. No tienes que avergonzarte por necesitar ayuda. Nos pasa a todos en un momento u otro.

Serena lo miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridículo, algo que recordaba haber hecho siempre que Darién estaba cerca.

-Lo siento -susurró-. Estoy cansada. Siento lo que he dicho.

Darién se sentó.

-Sé que ha sido una racha difícil -continuó-. Sé que has trabajado mucho para mantener a la familia unida. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ayudarte. Tengo unos ahorros en el banco. Pensaba que podrían venirte bien para superar este bache. Al fin y al cabo, la sequía no puede durar para siempre. El precio del ganado volverá a subir. Mientras, puedes usar mi dinero.

Serena se levantó y se alejó de él. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada. Al margen de lo que hubiera hecho en el pasado, lo cierto era que Darién había llegado hasta allí para ofrecerle su ayuda. A cambio, ella se había limitado a ignorarlo, comportándose groseramente con él.

No era su culpa que el ser atractivo le hubiera facilitado la vida. Tampoco era culpable de tener una sonrisa irresistible con la que había conquistado a todas las chicas del colegio, ni de que vivir cerca de él hubiera sido una excusa para que la tomaran el pelo. Y desde luego, no era responsable de que ella no le apreciara.

Tomó la jarra de té y la llevó a la mesa, rellenando los vasos de ambos.

-Siento haber sido tan grosera -dijo, sentándose de nuevo-. Eres muy amable ofreciéndome tu ayuda.

No podía mirarlo a los ojos. Habían protagonizado demasiado sus fantasías en la infancia como para poder enfrentarse a ellos en la realidad.

Darién sonrió.

-Mi padre me ha comentado que la nueva dirección del banco está más preocupada por los resultados inmediatos que por el bienestar de sus clientes.

-Tal y como están las cosas, no es de extrañar.

-¿Has hablado con el director?

Serena asintió.

-¿Les has ofrecido hacer el pago de los intereses?

-Sólo están dispuestos a aceptar el pago completo. No tengo ninguna otra opción.

Darién masculló algo que Serena no logró comprender.

-¿Por qué te preocupa? -preguntó al fin, ansiosa por despejar la incógnita que despertaba su curiosidad desde el principio de la conversación-. Sabes tan bien como yo que no somos amigos. Nunca has tenido una buena opinión de mí.

Darién se frotó la barbilla.

-Que yo recuerde, tú siempre me has tratado como a un ser despreciable. Supongo que debería alegrarme de que la princesa distante haya fracasado.

-Exactamente.

Se miraron en silencio.

-Supongo que en el fondo me merecía tu desprecio -dijo él, al fin-. Yo solía tratarte mal. Te tiraba del pelo, te quitaba los libros, me reía de tus amigas...

-Era obvio que te caía mal.

-Pero han pasado muchos años -dijo él, dedicándole una de aquellas sonrisas que le habían sacado de tantos problemas a lo largo de su vida.

-Eso no cambia nada -dijo Serena rotundamente.

Darién miró a su alrededor antes de contestar.

-Lo cierto es que me afectó mucho lo que Rini me contó. No hemos mantenido contacto desde el colegio. Llevo ocho años en el circuito de rodeos.

Serena lo sabía. Se llevaban dos años. Ella tenía dieciséis cuando él se había graduado. Para entonces él había sido presidente del comité de alumnos, capitán del equipo de fútbol y rey del año. Por tanto, ella estaba recordando un tiempo que se remontaba al menos diez años.

-Serena, ¿vas a dejar que te ayude, por favor? Sólo así sabré que me has perdonado por todas aquellas tonterías de la infancia. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada cuando tú necesitas mi ayuda y yo puedo proporcionártela. Estoy seguro de que me entiendes.

Serena tenía la impresión de estar soñando. No pensaba aceptar la oferta, pero estaba tan aturdida que no lograba contestar. Su silencio pareció animar a Darién.

-Has hecho un trabajo admirable. Eras tan solo una niña cuando te responsabilizaste del rancho. Las chicas estaban todavía en primaria, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí -asintió Serena, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Cuándo tienes que pagar la hipoteca?

Ella lo miró, alegrándose de que hubiera cambiado de tema.

-El primero de mes.

-¿Haces un pago anual?

-Sí.

-No vale la pena intentar vender ganado.

-No a los precios actuales. No sé si alguna vez volverán a subir. Parece que la gente ha dejado de comer carne. He estado esperando, confiando en que el mercado mejoraría. Si vendiera ahora, perdería todo lo que he invertido.

-¿Me permites que te deje el dinero?

-Te agradezco la oferta, Darién, de verdad. Has sido muy amable soportando mis desplantes. Pero a la larga, aceptar tu dinero no resuelve mis problemas. Me limitaría a contraer una nueva deuda que no puedo pagar -se pasó una mano por la frente-. No hay solución -sonrió con amargura-. No sé si sabes que mi antepasado Apolo Tsukino ganó este rancho en una apuesta. No tenía ni idea del lío en el que se metía.

Darién no pareció sorprenderse.

-Tú también eres una jugadora, Serena -dijo con dulzura-. No lo olvides, eres una luchadora. Nunca abandonas.

Serena sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí?

-Por supuesto, ¿te sorprende?

-Siempre pensé... -Serena decidió no decirle lo que pensaba-. Da lo mismo. Ahora ya no tiene importancia.

Darién acercó la silla a la mesa y se inclinó hacia ella.

-Si no quieres deberme ese dinero puedo hacerte una sugerencia que te permitirá ganar tiempo. Podrás pagar la hipoteca, esperar a que el mercado de ganado mejore y tal vez decidir qué especie te conviene criar.

Serena lo miró con escepticismo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, jugar a la lotería?

-No. Casarte conmigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta. Tomó el vaso y de un sorbo bebió el té que quedaba. La cabeza le resonaba como si dentro tuviera una jaula de grillos.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Cómo podía Darién Chiba mirarla como si no pasara nada?

-¿Que me case contigo? -repitió al fin, débilmente.

-Sé que te parecerá una locura -dijo él de inmediato-, pero tienes que escucharme. Es la única forma de que no lo consideres un préstamo. Se tratará de una inversión. Si no funciona, tú habrás conseguido el dinero. Al menos podrás reparar el molino. También podrás contratar más peones. Lo podemos tratar como un acuerdo comercial, un contrato, y poner un límite. Un año, por ejemplo. Si después de doce meses queremos romperlo, decidiremos qué hacer. La sequía no va a ser eterna y...

-¿Qué ganas tú con esto? -interrumpió Serena

Darién calló bruscamente. Tragó saliva y la miró con cautela.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú. ¿Por qué estás dispuesto a ser tan generoso? Si quieres el rancho, ¿por qué no me haces una oferta y la discutimos?

-Los dos sabemos perfectamente que tú nunca estarías dispuesta a venderlo. Es tu hogar. A mí no me interesa, no forma parte de mi estilo de vida, Además, si lo vendierais, ¿dónde iríais tú y las chicas?

Serena no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-Si vendiéramos el rancho podríamos ir a cualquier parte. Si vence la hipoteca, no sé qué haremos -reconoció-. Pero no nos moriríamos de hambre.

-Con este acuerdo, podríais quedaros y tendrías el dinero para hacer los arreglos que necesitas.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué me haces esta oferta? ¿Qué esperas conseguir a cambio?

-Una esposa -dijo él, evasivo.

-Vamos, Darién, estoy segura de que no tienes ningún interés en casarte. Y si lo tuvieras, dudo que yo sea la mujer de tu elección.

Darién apartó la mirada. Se rascó la oreja, aflojó el cuello de la camisa, se pasó los dedos por el cabello y al fin contestó.

-No debes subestimarte, Serena

El nerviosismo que había mostrado tranquilizó parcialmente a Serena

-¿Quieres decir que estás enamorado de mí?

Darién se irguió a la vez que carraspeaba.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que así es?

-Por supuesto que no -respondió ella inmediatamente.

Darién se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces la respuesta es no.

Serena le dirigió una mirada aprobadora.

-Al menos eres sincero.

Darién carraspeó de nuevo y bebió un largo sorbo mientras Serena lo observaba.

-No puedo creer que hables en serio -dijo ella.

-Te equivocas. Ponme a prueba.

-¿A prueba? -repitió ella, suspicaz-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Era una manera de hablar. Estoy dispuesto a demostrarte que hablo en serio. Quiero ayudarte. Para eso están los amigos.

-Lo dices como si se tratara de un juego -dijo Serena, a la vez que se apoyaba en el respaldo y poniendo voz grave continuaba-. ¡Qué vida tan aburrida! Debería casarme -volviendo a su voz normal, añadió-. Para ti la vida no es más que una broma, reconócelo.

-Y para ti todo es demasiado serio. ¿No puedes hacer un esfuerzo por animarte un poco?

-Tú puedes hablar así porque la vida siempre te ha sonreído. Nunca te has tomado nada en serio.

-Más cosas de las que crees -murmuró él.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-El rodeo. Con él he ganado bastante dinero y para conseguirlo he tenido que trabajar mucho.

-Está bien -admitió Serena

-También me tomo en serio la amistad. He estado poco tiempo en casa pero siempre que he venido me he ocupado de saber cómo estabais tú y las chicas. De hecho, hace un par de años te pedí que vinieras al cine conmigo. Si no recuerdo mal rechazaste la idea sin tan siquiera considerarla.

-Teníamos que hacer un viaje de una hora en coche.

-¿Por eso me rechazaste?

Ella lo miró con expresión seria.

-Me levanto muy temprano. Además creía que me estabas tomando el pelo. Siempre lo has hecho.

-No sales con nadie, ¿verdad?

Serena se miró la camiseta y los pantalones de peto. Después volvió a mirar a Darién.

-Claro que sí. Tengo una fila de hombres esperándome a la puerta. Una belleza como yo tiene que quitárselos de encima.

Darién frunció el ceño. -No hagas eso, Serena

-¿El qué?

-No te rías de ti misma. Eres una mujer muy atractiva. Además eres cálida y afectuosa, dispuesta a hacer cualquier sacrificio por los tuyos.

Ella lo miró entornando los ojos.

-¿Acaso has sufrido un golpe en la cabeza en el último rodeo, Darién? No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo.

-Lo que pasa es que apenas nos hemos visto en los últimos años y hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí. ¿Por qué no me das la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser un buen marido?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Serena ¿Darién Chiba su marido...? Una voz en su interior le recordó que con ello salvaría el rancho.

Por primera vez entendía el significado de la palabra «tentación» tal y como el cura la definía desde el pulpito durante el sermón de los domingos.

La tentación estaba haciendo que todas sus creencias se tambaleasen. Darién había sido un niño molesto y sus constantes tomaduras de pelo habían estado a punto de romperle el corazón en la adolescencia. Jamás había admitido que en cierto momento se sintió enamorada de él y no estaba dispuesta a dejárselo saber después de tantos años.

¡Quién le iba a decir a aquella jovencita enamorada que el chico de más éxito del colegio le pediría algún día en matrimonio...! Aún cuando fuera como amigo... Pero, al fin y al cabo, tampoco ella le amaba a él. Si aceptaba, lo haría tan sólo como parte de un acuerdo formal que, además, contaba con fecha de caducidad.

-¿Has dicho que durante un año?

-Puede ser más tiempo si tú prefieres.

-No. Un año es suficiente para salir de este bache y decidir si debo vender el rancho. Después podría... -se quedó pensativa para luego preguntar-. Supongo que pensarás vivir aquí -dejó escapar una risita y continuó-. Por supuesto. Si nos casamos sería extraño que vivieras con tus padres.

Era consciente de que parecía nerviosa, pero lo cierto era que lo estaba. Era la situación más inesperada por la que había pasado en su vida. Más aún, dado que consideraba la oferta como una posibilidad real. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba tiempo rezando por que le ocurriera un milagro...

-No tienes que preocuparte. No paso en casa mucho tiempo -dijo Darién-. Todavía sigo el circuito de rodeo.

-¡Es cierto! -exclamó Serena, sin poder ocultar su alivio-. Supongo que podríamos arreglarlo. Hay suficientes habitaciones -se detuvo en seco y lo miró con desconfianza-. ¿Pensabas compartir mi habitación?

Darién respiró hondo sin apartar la mirada de la de ella. Al espirar lentamente, sonrió. -Haremos lo que tú quieras, Serena

Ella se estremeció.

-La verdad es que no me atrae la idea de compartir mi habitación ni contigo ni con nadie.

-Entiendo.

Serena recorrió la habitación a zancadas.

-Tienes que admitir que es una situación extraña, Nunca había pensado en casarme, así que no tengo nada preparado.

-¿Por qué?

Serena se acercó hasta la ventana y contempló el exterior, preguntándose cómo iba a explicar a sus hermanas lo sucedido. Se volvió lentamente y trató de recordar la pregunta que Darién acababa de hacerle.

-¿Por qué? -repitió-. Por qué iba a pensarlo si estaba ocupada con otros asuntos.

Darién estiró las piernas y las cruzó lentamente.

-No, quería saber por qué no habías pensado que te casarías.

Serena abrió los brazos en cruz y los dejó caer.

-¿A quién le interesaría casarse con una mujer que además de mantener un rancho en ruinas tiene que criar a dos hermanas?

-A mí -dijo Darién, con solemnidad.

Serena lo observó detenidamente, preguntándose una vez más si se habría dañado el cerebro en una de sus caídas. Sin embargo, parecía estar completamente cuerdo y, por otra parte, había marcado un límite para el contrato. Sonrió.

-Sí, pero sólo durante un año. Te aseguro que cuando pasen los meses, estarás deseando marcharte de aquí -hizo un gesto afirmativo, cada vez más convencida de las ventajas del plan que Darién le proponía-. Para entonces Mina se habrá graduado, y tal vez tanto ella como Rini quieran mudarse a Austin o a San Antonio.

Por primera vez en muchos meses, Serena sintió que se levantaba la losa que había pesado sobre su espalda durante tanto tiempo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba muerta de hambre. Se acercó al frigorífico y abrió la puerta.

-Hablando de las chicas, ayer pasaron la noche con unas amigas en el pueblo y no sé cuándo van a volver. Tengo hambre -volvió el rostro hacia Darién-. ¿Quieres comer algo? Él sonrió y dijo con dulzura.

-Me encantaría.

Serena rebuscó en el interior del frigorífico.

-No hay nada especial. Mina es la única que sabe cocinar.

Se volvió con las manos llenas. Darién estaba a su espalda, le quitó los paquetes y los dejó sobre la encimera. A continuación, empujó la puerta del frigorífico para cerrarla y miró a Serena fijamente.

-¿No crees que deberíamos sellar el trato? -susurró, empujando a Serena con suavidad contra la encimera.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los labios de Darién besaban los suyos y una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Los pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente dando paso a un mundo de sensaciones dominado por el aroma ácido del after-shave de Darién, el sabor mentolado de su aliento y la presión musculosa de su pecho. Serena cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia.

Era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre y que éste le acariciaba la espalda, le palpaba las nalgas, la atraía hacia él haciéndola sentir su deseo y...

Serena abrió bruscamente los ojos y dio un empujón a Darién, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Se miraron fijamente.

-No era más que un beso, Serena -dijo él, en voz baja.

-Sí, ya -exclamó ella con un sarcasmo que hizo sonreír a Darién.

Serena se entretuvo preparando unos sandwiches mientras intentaba olvidar el beso de Darién.

-Deduzco que no quieres que te bese -dijo él al fin, rompiendo el silencio.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior sabiendo que era incapaz de mentir, pero sin realmente saber cuál era la verdad.

-No es eso -dijo-. Es solo que no tengo experiencia y... -no supo cómo continuar.

Darién se mantuvo a cierta distancia de ella.

-¿Y crees que me importa? Que seas inocente no quiere decir que no...

Serena se volvió bruscamente y lo miró enfadada.

-No soy inocente -exclamó, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al pensar que estaba dando una imagen equivocada de sí misma-. Lo que quiero decir es que cualquiera que haya crecido en un rancho lo sabe todo sobre la reproducción y el sexo. Pero... -hizo un ademán con la mano para completar lo que se sentía incapaz de expresar con palabras. Darién la observó en silencio.

-Te entiendo -dijo al cabo de unos segundos-. Ya me has dicho que sales poco.

Serena llevó la comida a la mesa. Llenó los vasos una vez más e indicó a Darién que se sentara.

-Lo cierto es que no sé qué esperas de mí -murmuró, sentándose frente a él.

Darién tomó un sandwich.

-No espero nada que tú no quieras darme -dijo con cautela-. Sé que mi sugerencia es poco frecuente.

-Es una locura. ¿Quién va a creernos? No tiene sentido -dijo Serena, a la vez que daba un mordisco a su sandwich y se preguntaba por qué Darién le resultaba un desconocido cuando le conocía desde la infancia, y por qué estaba resentida con él por no haberle prestado atención en la infancia más que para tratarla como a un marimacho. Si entonces la había ignorado, ¿por qué volvía a ella después de tantos años...?

-Se me ocurre una cosa -dijo Darién, alargando la mano para tomar otro sandwich.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Serena, suspicaz.

-Deberíamos mantener en secreto nuestro acuerdo y contar a nuestras familias que hemos descubierto nuestros verdaderos sentimientos repentinamente. Será más fácil para los dos.

-¡Nadie va a creernos! Todo el mundo sabe que yo...

-¿Sí?

-Quiero decir que nunca nos han visto juntos.

-Pero no saben si te he escrito durante este tiempo.

-Las chicas saben que eso es mentira.

-O puede que yo al fin haya reunido el valor suficiente para decirte lo que realmente siento por ti.

Serena se cubrió la boca y dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Las chicas sabrían que es mentira.

-No lo sabrán si tú me ayudas.

-¿Cómo?

Darién la miró con ojos brillantes.

-Fingiendo que te importo y que deseas esto tanto como yo.

-Pero tus padres...

-Yo me ocuparé de ellos. No te preocupes.

Serena se quedó mirando la comida. Había vuelto a perder el apetito.

-¿Cuándo quieres que nos casemos? -preguntó Darién.

Serena levantó la cabeza bruscamente.

-Yo, eh... -titubeó.

-Si prefieres esperar un poco para que todo el mundo se haga a la idea, estoy de acuerdo.

-¿No te importa?

-Quiero hacer lo que te haga sentir mejor.

Serena estaba confusa.

-Bueno, si tengo que hacer el pago de la hipoteca...

-No tienes que esperar a casarte para que te dé el dinero. Te firmaré un cheque esta misma noche por la cantidad que necesitas para cubrirlo, más cualquier gasto que necesites hacer en este tiempo.

-Pero no quiero que creas...

-No te preocupes por mí o por mis sentimientos. Esto no es más que un contrato. La próxima semana volveré al rodeo y estaré de viaje unas semanas -reflexionó unos instantes. Quizá deberíamos anunciar el compromiso antes de que me vaya, así podré comprarte un anillo de compromiso y planear la boda contigo. Supongo que querrás casarte por la iglesia.

-¿Por la iglesia? -repitió ella, levantando la voz-. No te parece un poco..., no sé, al fin y al cabo no es más que un trato entre tú y yo.

-Serena, va a ser una boda de verdad. ¿No crees que debemos celebrarla en la iglesia?

Serena creyó estar viviendo una fantasía.

-Me da la impresión de cometer un sacrilegio. ¿No crees que todo el mundo se preguntará por qué nos separamos tan pronto?

Darién dio un sorbo al té.

-En primer lugar, no es de su incumbencia. En segundo, hoy en día son más los matrimonios que acaban que los que perduran.

Serena reflexionó.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Tendrás que buscar un traje y decidir qué se pondrán tus hermanas.

Las cosas se estaban precipitando y Serena se sentía aturdida.

-¡Un vestido! Darién, no me he puesto uno desde el día de mi graduación.

Él sonrió.

-Podrías hacer una excepción por un día. Pero si quieres llevar las botas de montar, por mí no hay problema.

Serena se forzó a dar otro bocado mientras Darién seguía hablando como si organizara bodas todos los días. Cuando acabó de comer, Darién la ayudó a fregar.

-¿Quieres que esté aquí cuando les des la noticia a las chicas? -le preguntó, a la vez que colgaba el trapo con el que había secado los platos.

-No -respondió ella precipitadamente-. Tengo que pensar cómo decírselo.

Darién se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la mesa.

-Podríamos ir mañana a comprar la sortija.

Serena escondió las manos.

-¿Crees que es necesario?

-¿Una sortija? -preguntó él, arqueando las cejas-. Por supuesto.

-Pero si vamos a comprarlo a Agua Verde todo el pueblo lo sabrá en un par de horas.

Darién le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa que le hizo recordar al muchacho del pasado.

-Esa sería una forma de dar a conocer la noticia.

Serena bajó la mirada. Se sentía incómoda. El único tema de conversación que estaba acostumbrada a tener eran el rancho o sus hermanas. Nunca había hablado ni de bodas ni de matrimonio.

-O podríamos ir a Austin si lo prefieres -continuó Darién-. Y convertir el viaje en una celebración.

Serena levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Darién fijos en ella.

-¿Por qué estás dispuesto a hacer esto? Estoy segura de que has conocido a muchas mujeres.

-Ninguna con la que quisiera casarme.

-Aún así...

-Siempre quise casarme con una chica de campo, ¿no lo sabías? -dijo él, sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no te casaste con Reí Hino? Saliste con ella.

Darién la miró sorprendido.

-¿Reí? ¿No está casada?

-Ahora sí, pero te esperó durante años.

Darién rió.

-Lo dudo.

-Es cierto. Fue a la universidad, pero venía tan a menudo como podía. Cuando se enteró de que estabas saliendo con Amy Mizuno...

-¡Tienes una memoria increíble! Yo me había olvidado de esas chicas.

Serena se acercó a la ventana y contempló la luz del atardecer.

-Estoy segura de que ellas no se han olvidado de ti -dijo en un susurro, acordándose de lo fácil que se podía romper un corazón y del alivio que había sentido en el pasado por no ser lo suficientemente bonita como para llamar la atención de Darién, y permitirle que destrozara el suyo.

Darién tomó el sombrero.

-Eso pasó hace muchos años, Serena No era más que un niño.

Ella se volvió.

-¿Y ahora eres un adulto?

-Eso espero -dijo él, dedicándole una de sus devastadoras sonrisas-. Al fin y al cabo, estoy haciendo planes para casarme y sentar la cabeza.

-Pero no vas a dejar el rodeo.

-Por ahora no. Me quedan pocos años. El rodeo desgasta pronto a un hombre.

-O lo mata.

Darién se puso el sombrero.

-A mí no. Soy demasiado cabezota -salió al porche-. Te recogeré después de comer, ¿de acuerdo?

Serena guardó silencio. Todavía estaba a tiempo de echarse atrás. Pero algo le decía que iba a. seguir adelante. No tenía más opción. Había rezado para lograr salvar el rancho y aquélla, por muy absurda que pareciera, podía ser su única oportunidad.

Se cruzó de brazos como si tratara de protegerse del exterior.

-De acuerdo, Darién -dijo, al fin, consciente de que nunca había tomado una decisión tan temeraria. Con ella lograba salvar el rancho, pero casarse con Darién Chiba podía tener consecuencias impredecibles.

De pequeña se había protegido de él manteniéndose a distancia. ¿Qué tendría que hacer como adulta?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Al marcharse Darién, Serena se dio un baño mientras reflexionaba sobre el compromiso que acababa de adquirir. Después, se puso el camisón y la bata, y decidió esperar a sus hermanas viendo la televisión. Estaba adormecida cuando oyó el ruido del motor en la distancia. Serena les había dejado llevarse la vieja furgoneta para ir al pueblo a pasar la noche con sus amigas. Nunca se quejaban de vivir a cincuenta kilómetros, pero siempre estaban dispuestas a ir a visitar a sus conocidas para ir al cine o dar una vuelta.

Lo cierto era que no se quejaban de nada. Serena había tenido que pelear para conseguir que las dejaran bajo su custodia al morir sus padres. Convenció a las autoridades de que, con la ayuda de Kelvin, podía ocuparse de ellas. Por algo su padre le había enseñado a dirigir el rancho desde su más tierna infancia. Todavía llevaba pañales cuando su padre la había subido sobre la silla de montar para llevarla con él a inspeccionar el terreno.

Hubiera sido mejor ser un hombre, pero a su padre nunca le había importado tener hijas. Siempre reía cuando en el pueblo bromeaban sobre el harén que tenía en casa.

Había ocasiones, como aquél momento, en las que el dolor por la pérdida de sus padres se hacía insoportable. Sus años de juventud se habían visto súbitamente interrumpidos a los dieciséis años, el día en que sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente de coche. De la noche a la mañana Serena se había convertido en el cabeza de familia del rancho Circle B, pasando de la adolescencia a la vida adulta bruscamente para impedir que las autoridades la separaran de sus hermanas.

Aquella noche había vuelto a tomar una decisión dominada por su deseo de mantenerlas unidas.

La puerta de la cocina chirrió y Serena sonrió al oír el constante parloteo de Rini. Su hermana pequeña dejaba escapar las palabras a medida que le pasaban por la cabeza.

Llevaba el pelo rojizo recogido en una coleta y sus grandes ojos marrones reflejaban todas sus emociones. Al morir sus padres sólo tenía ocho años.

Mina era dos años mayor que Rini, pero Serena siempre la había sentido mucho más próxima. Era tranquila y callada, y la que más se parecía a su madre. Además del trabajo escolar, se ocupaba de las labores domésticas. Era muy inteligente y Serena siempre había deseado poder mandarla a la universidad, pero nunca había conseguido ahorrar el dinero necesario. En unas semanas se graduaría, pero no podría ver sus sueños convertidos en realidad. En lugar de seguir estudiando, había buscado trabajo como cajera en una de las tiendas del pueblo.

Era la más hermosa de las hermanas. Sus ojos azules parecían irreales, destacando sobre la piel de porcelana y el cabello castaño. No era vanidosa y parecía sorprenderse cada vez que alguien mencionaba su belleza.

-¡Hola, Serena! -saludó Rini, entrando en la habitación como un torbellino-. ¿Cómo es que estás despierta? -dijo, dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

Serena sonrió.

-Ya sé que soy como una abuela, pero a veces resisto hasta pasadas las nueve.

Mina se asomó.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? He traído unas tónicas.

-Mmm. Sí, muchas gracias.

-¿A que no sabes a quien he visto hoy? -preguntó Rini, abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices?

-A Darién Chiba. Casi me desmayo. Estaba con Helios y Chris en la oficina de correos cuando entró. ¡Si hubieras visto la cara que puso Helios...! Siempre le ha admirado por su fama en los rodeos.

Mina volvió con las tónicas.

-Ya lo sé. Darién ha venido a hacerme una visita -comentó Serena.

Mina la miró sorprendida.

-¿Para qué ha venido?

Serena evitó contestar y miró a Rini.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

Rini se ruborizó.

-Nada importante. Me preguntó qué tal nos iba y... Bueno, le dije que estabas pasándolo fatal por el temor a perder el rancho.

Mina se sentó al otro lado del sofá.

-¡Rini, no puedo creerlo! -exclamó-. ¡Cómo puedes ir por ahí diciendo esas cosas!

-Todo el mundo lo sabe. No es ningún secreto.

Mina sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero no hace falta contarlo.

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. -Es imposible pedirle que sea discreta.

-Me preguntó por ti y yo me limité a ser amable.

-Seguro que estabas tratando de impresionarle -dijo Mina-. Si pudierais, Helios y tú os haríais socios honorarios de su club de fans.

Rini sonrió.

-¡Qué buena idea! Podemos organizar uno.

-Era sólo una broma -se precipitó a decir Mina-. Darién Chiba no necesita un club de fans. Tiene demasiado ego.

-Estoy de acuerdo -comentó Serena.

Rini refunfuñó.

-No sé por qué le odiáis tanto. ¿Qué os ha hecho?

Serena se revolvió. No le gustaba el tono que la conversación estaba adquiriendo, pero no sabía qué hacer para cambiarlo. Le sorprendió la rapidez con la que Mina respondió.

-Porque se cree un regalo de Dios para las mujeres. Siempre va por ahí con los vaqueros ajustados y el sombrero encajado, con los ojos ocultos tras las gafas de sol, como si esperara que todas las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies. Es insoportable.

Serena sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

-No sabía que lo odiaras tanto -dijo quedamente.

Mina la miró sorprendida.

-No creo que tú opinión de él sea mucho más positiva. Recuerdo que volvías del colegio insultándolo. Mamá solía reírse de lo que te enfadabas con él, ¿no te acuerdas?

-Solo era una niña. A él le gustaba mortificarme.

Mina enrojeció.

-Mi amiga Betsy me ha contado que coqueteó con su hermana mayor hasta que consiguió enamorarla y entonces la dejó. Ha roto muchos corazones. ¡Ojalá se marchara para no volver! -dijo.

-Pues a mí me parece guapísimo -exclamó Rini-. Que no tengáis novio ninguna de las dos no quiere decir que no podáis apreciar un hombre guapo. Según Helios...

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

-Por lo visto todo lo que dice Helios es ley.

-Sabe de rodeos. Ha visto competir a Darién y dice que es excepcional. Por eso el año pasado ganó el campeonato mundial.

Serena se puso de pie.

-Me voy a la cama -dijo, acariciando la cabeza de su hermana pequeña-. ¿Lo habéis pasado bien?

-¡Fenomenal! -respondió Rini-. La madre de Rita ha dicho que puedo quedarme a dormir en su casa siempre que quiera.

-Me alegra saber que no la has agotado.

Serena miró a Mina y le hizo una seña.

-Hasta mañana -se despidió y subió al dormitorio.

Esperaba que Mina la hubiera entendido y pasara a verla. Si no hablaba con ella y trataba de explicarle la situación, no iba a conseguir pegar ojo en toda la noche.

No sabía que Mina odiara tanto a Darién y la única culpable era ella, por no haber ocultado nunca el desdén que sentía por él. De pronto se encontraba en la situación de tener que explicar su cambio de actitud sin poder desvelar la verdadera causa. Si así lo quería Darién, ella debía respetarlo.

Se sentó sobre la cama. ¡En menudo lío estaba metida! Por la tarde, con Darién, la idea de intercambiar la función de esposa por la ayuda en el rancho había llegado a adquirir cierta lógica. Pero con el paso de las horas, le parecía más y más difícil que Mina lo aceptara. Probablemente pensaría que estaba verdaderamente enamorada de él y temería por ella, convencida de que Darién acabaría rompiéndole el corazón.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante -dijo Serena, esforzándose por sonreír.

Mina entró.

-¿Querías verme?

-Sí -señaló la cama para indicar a su hermana que se sentara a su lado-. Quiero comentar una cosa contigo que prefiero ocultar a Rini por el momento.

-Te comprendo. Contárselo a Rini sería como anunciarlo en el telediario.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Concedido.

Serena sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Todavía no sabes lo que te voy a pedir.

-No importa.

Serena le dio un abrazo.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuánto te quiero? No sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

Mina se ruborizó.

-No seas tonta. Hablas como si te pasara algo grave. ¿Qué ocurre?

Serena respiró profundamente.

-¿Me puedes dejar un vestido?

Mina la miró con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Un vestido? -repitió, incrédula.

-Así es.

-Estaba segura de que había oído mal. Tú nunca te pones vestidos.

-Es una historia muy larga.

Mina se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

-No me importa lo larga que sea. Quiero saberlo todo.

Serena se apoyó contra el cabecero y decidió enfrentarse a la reacción de Mina. -Voy a ir con Darién a Austin mañana.

-¿Has quedado con él?

-Sí.

-¡Pero tú nunca sales con nadie...!

-Ya lo sé.

-No has quedado desde que te graduaste...

-Ya.

-Y nunca te pones vestidos.

-Te estás repitiendo, Mina. Por eso te he pedido uno. Tenemos la misma talla y no hace falta que me quede bien -se echó el pelo hacia atrás-. Lo único que necesito es... -titubeó-, resultar más femenina.

Mina sonrió.

-No podrías no estar femenina ni a propósito, Serena.

-No me tomes el pelo. Más de una vez me han confundido con un chico.

-Debían estar ciegos. Eres muy femenina. Tienes un cuello largo y delicado, te mueves con elegancia y tienes un cuerpo precioso.

-¿Te has vuelto loca, Mina? Pero si estoy demasiado delgada...

-Eres menuda y delicada, no delgaducha. Con un buen corte de pelo, uno de mis vestidos y un poco de maquillaje haremos milagros.

-Nunca he usado maquillaje.

-Ya es hora de que lo pruebes.

Serena se acarició el cabello.

-Nunca sé qué hacer con el pelo. Tú eres la única que sabe cortarlo.

-Teresa, la peluquera del pueblo ha estado dándome lecciones. No es difícil. Estoy segura de que podría hacerte un buen corte. Lo tienes fuerte y ondulado.

Serena frunció el ceño.

-Es como una fregona.

-Cuando te lo recorte estará muy bien.

-Lo que tú digas -dijo Serena, suspirando-. Me pongo en tus manos.

Mina se levantó.

-Por la mañana repasaremos mi vestuario y me ocuparé de tu pelo. No tardaré mucho. ¿A qué hora viene a recogerte?

-Sobre la una.

Mina se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué aceptas salir con él después de todos estos años?

Serena hizo un esfuerzo por decir algo que preparara a Mina para lo que iba a ocurrir, pero se quedó con la mente en blanco.

-No es tan malo, Mina -fue lo único que logró articular.

Mina dejó escapar una exclamación.

-Sólo es arrogante, egoísta e irresponsable. Esas fueron tus palabras, hermana, la última vez que hablamos de él. ¿Qué ha hecho para que haya mejorado tu opinión? Serena se miró las manos.

-Se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos con el rancho. No quiere que lo perdamos.

Mina se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos. -¿A cambio de qué?

Serena esquivó su mirada.

-Dice que lo hace como un favor.

-Y a continuación te pide que salgas con él. Seguro que quiere algo. Apuesto a que Rini le contó nuestra situación con todo lujo de detalles y sabe perfectamente que no podremos devolverle el dinero.

Serena tenía que aprovechar aquél momento para decírselo. Entrelazó las manos con fuerza y se decidió.

-Me ha pedido que me case con él -dijo al fin.

-¿Cómo? -gritó Mina, separándose de la puerta de un salto.

-Shhh. No quiero que Rini nos oiga -dijo Serena, bajando la voz.

Mina se tapó la boca y dio varias zancadas por la habitación. Serena cerró los ojos y esperó.

Mina se detuvo junto a la cama.

-¡Qué sinvergüenza! -susurró-. ¡Cómo es capaz de creer que tú te venderías por...!

-Mina -le interrumpió Serena-. He aceptado.

Mina la miró como si acabara de abofetearla.

-Por favor Serena, no lo hagas. Sé que estás preocupada, pero nada merece que sacrifiques tu felicidad -dijo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Serena se levantó y la abrazó.

-Mina. Tranquilízate. Lo hemos hablado como si tratáramos un negocio. Él va a pasar la mayor parte del año en los rodeos. Apenas le veremos.

Se echó hacia atrás para poder ver la expresión de Mina. Tomó unos pañuelos de papel y se los dio.

-Pero Serena, ¿qué es para ti el matrimonio? ¿No te das cuenta de que no te puedes casar por obligación?

-Es un trato -dijo-. El quiere sentar la cabeza, desea tener un hogar. Dice que...

-Serena, cariño -interrumpió Mina, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Darién Chiba te romperá el corazón.

Serena inclinó la cabeza levemente.

-Si yo no se lo consiento, no lo conseguirá.

-A lo mejor no puedes impedirlo.

Serena se alejó de su hermana y, acercándose al aparador, tomó un cepillo y comenzó a peinarse distraídamente.

-Tanto Darién como yo sabemos lo que estamos haciendo. Te prometo que todo irá bien. Por favor, no te preocupes por mí.

Mina sacudió la cabeza.

-Sé que te has ocupado de nosotras durante tanto tiempo -dijo-, que te crees una adulta, pero eres joven e inocente y si ese bastardo...

-¡Mina, nunca te había oído hablar así!

-Yo tampoco había visto a mi hermana venderse al mayor postor -respondió Mina despechada. En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, corrió hacia su hermana mayor y la abrazó-. ¡Lo siento, Serena! No quería decir eso. Pero has hecho tantos sacrificios por nosotras que me rompe el corazón ver cómo te entregas a alguien que no te merece.

Serena la abrazó.

-Quizá hayamos juzgado mal a Darién. Si fuera tan irresponsable como creemos, no me habría hecho una oferta como ésta. Por otro lado piensa que ya tengo veinticuatro años, nunca he salido con nadie y siempre he pensado que me quedaría soltera. En cambio ahora tengo la posibilidad de tener una vida como las demás mujeres. Al fin y al cabo, no es un total desconocido -se sentó sobre la cama-. Voy a darle una oportunidad, Mina. Creo que se lo merece por haberme ofrecido su ayuda para conservar el rancho. Por favor, confía en mí.

Mina le dio un beso.

-Estás agotada, Serena. Será mejor que duermas y reflexiones. Que él haya hecho una oferta, no quiere decir que tú tengas que aceptarla. Tómate mañana como un día especial, sal y pásalo bien -se volvió y apagó la lámpara de la mesilla-. Voy a dejarte guapísima. Cuando te vea se va a desmayar.

Salió de puntillas, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Serena se quedó sentada en la oscuridad durante varios minutos. Al meterse en la cama, se cubrió hasta la barbilla y se quedó contemplando el techo. Estaba mucho menos segura de lo que se había mostrado ante Mina. ¿Y si se equivocaba...?

No tenía ni idea de si había tomado la decisión acertada. Solo sabía que quería conservar la herencia familiar. Y para lograrlo estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera, costara lo que costara.

La única solución posible seguía siendo casarse con Darién Chiba.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Darién tomó la desviación que conducía al rancho Circle B. Desde la carretera principal se podía ver la casa en lo alto de una loma. Se trataba de un edificio de dos pisos construido en piedra y madera. Un amplio porche lo bordeaba, proporcionando una deliciosa sombra durante los calurosos veranos de Tejas.

La casa de los Chiba no era muy distinta a aquélla. Todos los ranchos de la zona tenían un estilo similar, propio de la arquitectura del siglo diecinueve.

A medida que se aproximaba a la casa, Darién fue percibiendo señales de descuido y negligencia. Uno de los escalones que conducía al porche de la puerta principal estaba roto y parecía peligroso. Darién supuso que Serena no lo había reparado porque en aquella zona, la entrada de la cocina era la que se usaba continuamente, mientras que la principal era secundaria.

Por contraste, las cercas, el granero y los establos estaban en buen estado. Serena, como buena ranchera, se despreocupaba de la casa en favor de la propiedad.

Darién detuvo el coche frente a la casa. Al bajarse, creyó ver a alguien observándolo desde el piso superior.

Había estado despierto desde el amanecer, pensando en el día que tenía por delante.

Temía que Serena le anunciara que no pensaba ir a Austin mucho menos casarse con él.

Era la persona más inocente que Darién conocía ¿Cómo podía creer de verdad que sólo quería casarse con ella para ayudarla a no perder el rancho? ¿Estaba realmente tan ciega como para no conocer sus numerosas cualidades y no darse cuenta de los sentimientos que siempre había despertado en él?

No podía recordar cuántos años tenía la primen vez que había tenido que admitir que amaba a Serena Tsukino. Su comportamiento machista y molesto sólo tenía un objetivo: llamar su atención.

¿Acaso Serena no sabía que así era como los chicos mostraban sus sentimientos?

Darién suspiró. La ironía era que ella era la única en ignorarlo, mientras que el resto de la comarca se había dedicado a tomarle el pelo durante años. Los últimos cursos en el colegio había mostrado tal indiferencia por él que Darién decidió evitarla para no seguir sintiéndose humillado.

A cambio, trató de impresionarla destacando en los deportes. Incluso había comenzado los rodeos para despertar su admiración.

En cuanto Rini le contó la situación desesperada a la que habían llegado, Darién decidió ir a rescatarla y superar el desprecio con el que siempre le había correspondido, incluso la última vez, hacía dos años, cuando no había querido ir al cine con él.

Por fin, después de tantos años, Darién tenía una cita con ella.

Apenas había podido pegar ojo. Por primera vez, iban a pasar varias horas juntos. Él ya no era un joven enamorado y molesto, sino un hombre hecho y derecho que sentía un profundo amor por una mujer que apenas lo soportaba. Afortunadamente, Serena había aceptado casarse con él, concediéndole la oportunidad que había esperado tantos años.

Lo más difícil iba a ser no demostrar lo que sentía por ella. Se recordaba sin cesar que debía mostrarse tranquilo y relajado, adoptando el papel de amigo. Conseguirlo iba a exigir una gran concentración por su parte. Había pasado toda la vida comparando a cada mujer que conocía con Serena Tsukino y ninguna la había superado.

Nunca olvidaría la ocasión en que, siendo el capitán del equipo de fútbol en un año de numerosas victorias, había decidido reunir el aplomo suficiente para invitarla al baile de fin de curso.

Ella tenía dieciséis años y Darién se había ocupado de averiguar que no salía con nadie. Sabía que sus padres eran muy estrictos y se preguntaba si lo más correcto sería pedir permiso a su padre, convenciéndolo de que Serena estaría a salvo con él, de que la trataría como un caballero.

Justo cuando había decidido actuar, los padres de Serena se habían matado en aquel espantoso accidente. Ella había faltado al colegio durante varias semanas y cuando volvió, Darién no tuvo el valor de molestarla con pequeñeces.

Pero habían pasado muchos años desde entonces. Eran un par de adultos y Darién estaba decidido a conquistar a su dama. Tal vez ella creía que se trataba de un mero acuerdo, pero él sabía que contaba con un año para convencerla de que podía ser un contrato permanente.

Se ajustó el sombrero y bajó del coche sin querer pensar en la posibilidad de que Serena hubiera cambiado de opinión.

-¡Hola, Darién! -le saludó Kelvin, saliendo del granero-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Darién se volvió hacia él después de mirar hacia la casa. Si Serena tenía malas noticias para él, no tenía prisa en que se las diera. Si eran buenas, iba a pasar el resto del día con ella y retrasar unos minutos el encuentro lo tranquilizaría.

-Encantado de verte, Kelvin. ¿Cómo estás?

Se estrecharon las manos.

-No me puedo quejar. Sé que tú has ganado premios muy importantes.

-Sí -sonrió Darién-. No me ha ido mal.

-Es una profesión peligrosa.

Darién asintió.

-Tendré que dejarla al cumplir los treinta. Aún me quedan tres o cuatro.

-¿Cuándo vuelves a marcharte?

-Probablemente la semana que viene.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Voy a llevar a Serena a Austin.

Kelvin se echó el sombrero hacia atrás y se rascó la cabeza.

-¿De verdad? -exclamó- ¿Y ella lo sabe?

-Sí -dijo Darién, mirando al suelo-. Aceptó ayer.

Kelvin sonrió.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro. Esa muchacha no va nunca a ninguna parte. Será por eso que esta mañana no ha venido. Creía que por una vez había decidido descansar. Ahora me entero de que se ha tomado el día libre.

Darién miró hacia la casa.

-Será mejor que vaya a ver si está preparada.

-Pasároslo bien.

-Gracias Kelvin. Hasta luego.

Serena vio desde la ventana cómo Darién se separaba de Kelvin y se dirigía hacia la puerta trasera. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Qué la había llevado a ignorar los sentimientos que había sentido por aquel hombre, durante todos esos años y aceptar su extraña propuesta de matrimonio?

Darién Chiba era excepcional y ella era la primera en admitir que siempre le hacía sentirse nerviosa y agitada. Lo que temía era no dejar de reaccionar de la misma manera al pasar más tiempo junto a él.

Los comentarios de Mina la habían afectado más de lo que ella misma estaba dispuesta a admitir. Su hermana tenía razón. Si nunca había dicho nada bueno de Darién, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera dispuesta a casarse con él?

Había pasado la noche en vela tratando de decidir si debía rechazarlo. Nadie la obligaba a aceptar. Podía ir al banco y decir al director que no tenía el dinero necesario para hacer el pago. Pero temía arrepentirse y saber que con sólo un poco de valentía, podía haberlo salvado todo, casándose y conservando la propiedad.

Darién miró hacia la ventana y Serena dio un paso atrás. No quería que supiera que estaba observándolo.

Se volvió hacia el espejo y se contempló en él. Tenía que admitir que el vestido le quedaba maravillosamente. También las delicadas sandalias de tacón. Sin embargo, no se reconocía a sí misma. Acercándose al espejo, se miró a la cara con detenimiento. Aún estaba asombrada de lo bien que Mina le había recortado el cabello. Se lo había rebajado y dado forma, enmarcándole el rostro de manera que sus ojos destacaban más que nunca. Ni siquiera ella los recordaba tan grandes ni tan azules. Con el nuevo corte de pelo parecían dos enormes topacios.

Tampoco estaba acostumbrada a llevar maquillaje. Mina le había puesto rimel en las pestañas y colorete en los pómulos. Un toque de lápiz de labios le dibujaba una boca llena y sensual.

-Serena -llamó Mina desde el primer piso-. Darién está aquí.

Serena notó la frialdad de su voz y supo que debía bajar lo antes posible, antes de que su hermana mostrara el rechazo que sentía por él. Teniendo en cuenta lo callada que normalmente era, en los últimos días no parecía tener ninguna dificultad para expresar sus emociones.

Darién había percibido la actitud despectiva de Mina en cuanto ésta le abrió la puerta.

Sin decir una palabra le había hecho pasar y había llamado a Serena.

-¿Cómo estás, Mina? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

Mina siguió cocinando. Olía deliciosamente. Sin volverse, contestó secamente.

-Bien.

Darién miró a su alrededor. Se quitó el sombrero y volvió a mirar a Mina.

-¿Has acabado ya el colegio?

-Acabo este año

-¿A qué universidad piensas ir?

Ella lo miró con desprecio.

-No tenemos dinero.

-¿Has intentado conseguir una beca?

-No. Serena me necesita aquí.

Un ruido en el vestíbulo hizo que Darién se volviera. Al ver a Serena se quedó paralizado. Ella parecía sentirse avergonzada. Llevaba un traje amarillo entallado hasta la cintura que se abría en una falda de amplio vuelo hasta las rodillas. Darién no pudo evitar mirar las pantorrillas bien torneadas que acababan en unos tobillos delicados.

Tragó saliva sin poder apartar la vista de sus piernas y sus hombros. Cuando al fin la miró a los ojos, se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza. Sentía la garganta seca. El cambio que se había producido en ella desde el día anterior la mostraba bajo una luz más delicada que nunca. El corazón le latió con fuerza y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por disimular el impacto que el cambio de imagen le había producido.

-Hola Serena -dijo, carraspeando-. Estás muy atractiva.

Ella se acercó a él con aplomo. Sólo su mirada mostraba inquietud.

-Gracias -dijo, desviando la mirada hacia Mina, que no ocultaba su disgusto-. No sé cuando volveré -le dijo-. No te preocupes si llego tarde.

Mina asintió sin apartar la mirada del guiso.

-Ten cuidado -se limitó a decir.

Serena salió y esperó en el porche a que saliera Darién. No había que ser demasiado astuto para adivinar que entre las dos hermanas algo no iba bien, pero Darién no hizo preguntas.

Serena se mantuvo a cierta distancia al ir hacia el coche.

-¡Caramba! -exclamó Kelvin al verla-. Casi no te reconozco.

Serena refunfuñó.

-Sería un poco ridículo que me vistiera así para trabajar en el rancho, ¿no te parece? -respondió, malhumorada.

Kelvin dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Tienes razón. Estoy tan acostumbrado a verte con mono de trabajo que casi había olvidado lo bonita que eres, -dijo con admiración-. ¡Tienes piernas de modelo!

-¡Kelvin! -gritó Serena, ruborizándose-. Cállate de una vez.

Darién rió. No podía evitar divertirse con la discusión. Fue hasta el otro lado del coche y abrió la puerta de Serena. Al cerrarla, se volvió y guiñó un ojo al viejo capataz.

-Nunca menosprecies a las Tsukino, Kelvin -le advirtió-. Están llenas de sorpresas.

-Cuídala bien-dijo Kelvin, irguiéndose-. Aunque no tenga padre...

-Lo sé. Prometo cuidar de ella y no dejar que le pase nada malo.

Serena apoyó el brazo en la ventana abierta y se asomó.

-Probablemente volvamos tarde. No quiero que me esperes despierto, ¿entendido? -Kelvin agachó la cabeza-. Soy una mujer adulta y puedo cuidar de mí misma.

-No eres más que una niña -masculló él.

Darién le dio una palmada en la espalda

-La cuidaré, no te preocupes -susurró.

Arrancaron y siguieron el sendero. Serena se echó hacia adelante para mirar por el espejo retrovisor.

-No sé qué le ocurre. Se comporta como si me estuvieras secuestrando para venderme en un mercado de esclavas.

-No puedes culparle -dijo Darién, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo-. Estás irresistible.

Serena se sonrojó.

-Me debía haber puesto vaqueros. No sabía que ponerme un vestido iba a causar este revuelo.

-Lo siento, Serena -Darién le estrechó la mano y aunque ella se tensó, no la retiró-. Tengo que reconocer que me divierte bromear a tu costa.

Aprovechando que Serena no había apartado la mano, Darién se la tomó y apoyó las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo.

-Por la actitud de Mina deduzco que le has contado nuestros planes y no está entusiasmada con la idea de tenerme por cuñado.

Serena se irguió.

-Sólo teme que lo pase mal.

Darién la miró de soslayo.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que yo pueda herirte?

Con la mano que tenía libre, Serena se alisó la falda.

-Tiene una actitud muy protectora.

-¿Y qué tiene en mi contra?

Serena suspiró profundamente.

-Tu reputación, supongo.

-No sabía que la tuviera -dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.

-Vamos Darién -dijo Serena, volviéndose hacia él-. No seas modesto.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-¿Vas a negarme que eres uno de los mayores rompecorazones de la zona? Tu lema parece ser «ámalas y abandónalas».

-¿Cómo? -exclamó Darién, indignado.

-¿Qué quieres que se diga de ti si siempre has dejado a las mujeres que se tomaban en serio su relación contigo?

Darién se pasó los dedos por la frente.

-¿Qué podía hacer? Cada vez que hablaban del futuro o de formar una familia me daba cuenta de que tenía que dejar de verlas.

-Exactamente.

Darién le dirigió una rápida mirada.

-¿Por qué está mal? Puesto que no tenía la menor intención de casarme con ninguna de ellas, hice lo que debía. Nunca he mentido ni me he aprovechado de nadie.

-Simplemente las abandonabas, destrozándoles el corazón.

Darién agarró el volante con fuerza.

-Esto es una locura. ¿Por qué he de ser responsable de lo que otros sientan por mí? No tengo poder sobre los demás.

-Lo sé.

-He salido con mujeres que me caían bien, pero nunca les he dicho que las amara. Podía haberles mentido, pero...

-Nadie ha dicho que tuvieras que mentir.

Guardaron silencio durante varios minutos. Finalmente, Serena habló.

-Supongo que a Mina le preocupan tus intenciones. Resulta difícil creer que Darién Chiba, el hombre que ha eludido cualquier tipo de compromiso todos estos años, de pronto aparezca para pedirme que me case con él. Entiendo que le extrañe. Claro que tal y como yo lo veo, el matrimonio también te puede beneficiar. Así te librarás de las mujeres que te persiguen.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo -masculló Darién.

-¿Qué dices?

-Te preguntaba si tenías hambre. No he almorzado. ¿Qué te parece si paramos a tomar algo?

-De acuerdo.

Darién la miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No.

-Entonces podemos esperar a llegar a Austin.

-No seas tonto. Puedo beber algo mientras tú comes. ¿Qué te ocurre? -Serena se echó hacia adelante para verle mejor la cara-. Te estás comportando de una manera extraña.

-Me siento raro -admitió él.

Pararon en un área de servicio y pidieron comida y bebida para llevar.

Al volver a la autopista, Serena se volvió hacia él.

-¿Vas a contarme qué te pasa? -preguntó, a la vez que abría un paquete con la hamburguesa de Darién y se la daba.

Él aprovechó para darle un bocado y retrasar la respuesta. Después de beber un sorbo, carraspeó.

-Estaba preocupado con que cambiaras de idea.

-Lo he pensado.

Darién continuó comiendo.

-¿Y? -preguntó al ver que Serena no añadía nada.

-He decidido que ya que estabas dispuesto a casarte conmigo para ayudarnos, aceptaría tu oferta tal y como la propusiste -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Al menos no has dicho tonterías como que estás enamorado de mí o que quieres casarte por amor. Me dije que mientras fuéramos sinceros el uno con el otro, no tenemos por qué tener ningún problema.

-Entiendo -dijo Darién, sintiendo que la hamburguesa se le atragantaba-. Esto no es más que un acuerdo -añadió, con voz ronca.

-Exactamente. No tenemos por qué decírselo a nadie. Haremos creer a todo el mundo que estamos locamente enamorados -Serena dejó escapar una risita-. Va a ser una sorpresa para más de uno: Darién Chiba dispuesto a casarse y sentar la cabeza...

Darién sintió que una puerta se cerraba tras de sí, dejándolo encerrado en su propia trampa. ¿Cómo podría decirle a Serena que la amaba sin que ella desconfiara de sus intenciones? La situación era absurda. Ella estaba dispuesta a dejar que la ayudara como amigo, pero nunca creería que estaba sinceramente enamorado.

Había cometido un error creyendo que las cosas iban a resultar más fáciles de lo que realmente eran. Durante aquellos años se había creado la reputación de ser un rompecorazones. Al final, el único corazón destrozado iba a ser el suyo.

Y no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo, por no haber dicho a Serena lo que sentía por ella hacía ya muchos años. Su falta de valentía podía costarle muy cara. Sólo había una esperanza... que Serena llegara a enamorarse de él.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Darién paró el coche frente a un centro comercial. Apenas habían hablado desde la parada. Serena había respondido con monosílabos a sus preguntas sobre el rancho, de lo que Darién dedujo que estaba tratando de aceptar la decisión que había adoptado.

Por su parte, él era consciente por primera vez de lo difícil que le iba resultar ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Agarrados de la mano, cruzaron el aparcamiento y entraron en el centro comercial.

Caminando lentamente, se entretuvieron contemplando algunos escaparates.

Darién gozaba cada instante de estar junto a Serena. Ir de la mano con ella era una de las fantasías de adolescencia que por fin veía cumplidas, y ello le hacía querer lanzar el sombrero al aire y gritar para hacérselo saber a todo el mundo.

¡Serena Tsukino había accedido a casarse con él!

Se detuvieron frente al escaparate de una joyería.

-Esto es lo que estábamos buscando, ¿no es así? -dijo Darién, con cautela.

Serena titubeó, pero Darién le dio un leve empujón y entraron.

-Buenas tardes -les saludó el dependiente-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Queremos ver alianzas -dijo Darién, con todo el aplomo que pudo reunir.

-Pasen al fondo. Enseguida estaré con ustedes.

Siguiendo la indicación del dependiente, fueron hasta otro mostrador.

-¿Piensas ponerte alianza? -preguntó Serena.

Darién la miró, preguntándose qué preferiría que contestara.

-¿Te importa? -preguntó.

-Claro que no, pero me sorprende. Creía que lo del anillo era sólo para guardar las apariencias.

Darién asintió.

-Para eso es el anillo de compromiso -miró a las joyas expuestas-. ¿Te gusta alguno de estos?

Serena rió nerviosamente.

-Darién, no sé nada de sortijas. Nunca me he puesto ninguna.

-¿Ni siquiera cuando estabas en el colegio?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Siempre me han parecido un derroche.

Darién pareció abatido.

-¡Ojalá hubiera sabido lo mal que lo estabais pasando las chicas y tú! Supongo que entonces era demasiado joven para darme cuenta.

-¿Por qué ibas a preocuparte? No era tu problema.

Darién dio un paso hacia atrás para mirar el rostro de Serena, que miraba las sortijas con aparente interés. Le había parecido percibir algo especial en su tono de voz, pero su expresión no le permitió deducir nada.

-Aquí estoy -dijo el dependiente, acercándose al mostrador-. ¿Qué querían ver?

Darién eligió uno de los muestrarios. El dependiente lo sacó y lo puso sobre el cristal.

-¿Qué te parecen? -preguntó Darién.

-¿No son demasiado caros? -susurró Serena.

-No. Pruébate uno.

-No hay ningún problema en ajustarlo a su medida -comentó el dependiente.

Al ver que Serena no reaccionaba, Darién tomó una de las alianzas y se la puso en el dedo. Le quedaba a la perfección.

-Me gusta -dijo, con decisión-. ¿A ti?

-Es precioso -respondió ella con voz temblorosa.

Darién hizo un gesto al dependiente.

-Nos quedamos con el juego.

El empleado le midió el dedo y le dijo que la suya tendría que ser hecha a medida.

-De acuerdo -dijo Darién, sacando el talonario y firmando un cheque-. Estas son mis señas. Mándelo por correo. El de ella nos lo llevamos.

Al salir de la joyería, Darién miró a Serena preocupado.

-Estás muy callada. ¿Te pasa algo?

-Estoy sorprendida -dijo ella, mirándose la mano-. Es preciosa -al levantar la mirada, sus ojos brillaban-. Muchas gracias, Darién.

Él la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia un rincón. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó delicadamente.

-Te lo mereces -susurró al levantar la cabeza.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Yo, eh... -balbuceó.

-Es mejor que te acostumbres a que te bese. Cuando volvamos a casa tenemos que hacer creer a todos que hemos esperado esto muchos años.

-La gente se preguntará por qué estás dispuesto a responsabilizarte de toda una familia.

-¿Qué importa lo que piensen? Además, yo también tengo un hermano y una hermana.

-Pero no van a venir a vivir con nosotros.

-«Vivir con nosotros...», me gusta cómo suena -dijo Darién, sonriendo-. Creo que me va a encantar vivir contigo.

Serena levantó la cabeza bruscamente.

-Sabes a que me refiero, Darién. Vamos a compartir la misma casa y todo eso.

-¿De verdad? -bromeó él, riéndose al verla ruborizarse. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y decidió cambiar de tema-. Vamos a seguir mirando escaparates. Cuando nos cansemos podemos ir a un restaurante que conozco y luego me gustaría llevarte a oír música en directo. Hay un grupo que me gusta mucho y quiero que me des tu opinión.

El brillo que reflejaban los ojos de Serena lo animó. Después de estrecharla entre sus brazos, siguieron andando sin que él hiciera ya nada por ocultar una sonrisa triunfante.

Llegaron al rancho pasada la medianoche. Serena había dormitado casi todo el camino, pero el cambio de velocidad la despertó.

-Lo siento. No quería dormirme -dijo, bostezando.

-No importa. Sé que es tarde para ti.

Darién detuvo el coche delante de la puerta trasera. La luz del granero iluminaba el porche y bajo su reflejo, pudo ver el rostro de Serena. Estaba relajada y absolutamente adorable. La idea de que pronto sería su mujer y que no se separarían por la noche hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

Se volvió hacia ella y, pasándole el brazo por los hombros, la atrajo hacia sí.

-Supongo que te debo dejar marchar -dijo, sin ocultar su desilusión.

Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Sí. No sé si mañana seré capaz de levantarme -dijo, con una risita-. Empiezo a tener agujetas. Ya te he dicho que no estoy acostumbrada a bailar.

Darién le acarició el cabello y le masajeó la nuca.

-Lo has hecho maravillosamente, cariño. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle a la cara. Sus ojos chispeaban.

-¿De verdad? Me ha resultado tan extraño... Sobre todo con todas esas mujeres que se sabían todos los pasos y no dejaban de mirarte. Se nota que sabes bailar.

El se encogió de hombros.

-En los rodeos hay pocos entretenimientos, a no ser que quieras pasar la noche bebiendo. Y puesto que no soy bebedor, suelo bailar. Me divierte.

-A mí también. Hoy he descubierto muchas cosas. No recuerdo haber comido unas chuletas tan buenas como las de esta noche. Y no sabía que en Austin hubiera tantos bares y grupos de música.

-Ya era hora de que empezaras a pasarlo bien. Te lo mereces -dijo Darién, tomándole la mano y besándosela.

Ella suspiró y se acurrucó contra su pecho. Era tan inocente que ni siquiera era consciente del efecto que tenía en Darién. Su vaquero cada vez le quedaba más ajustado e incómodo. Para disimular, se movió y abrió la puerta.

Serena se incorporó lentamente, hasta que su boca quedó a pocos centímetros de la de Darién.

-Gracias por un día maravilloso. Eres un hombre encantador.

-¿A pesar de las habladurías? -sonrió él, frenando con dificultad el impulso de besarla. Con un movimiento brusco, Darién salió del coche. Sin esperar a que él abriera su lado, Serena se bajó a su vez. Darién llegó a ayudarla.

Al quedarse de pie junto a él, Serena dejó escapar una risita, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y, poniéndose de puntillas, lo besó.

Darién se dijo que debía cortar en ese momento. Sabía que debía retirarse antes de que ella descubriera la intensidad con la que le hacía reaccionar. Pero la fuerza de su deseo lo llevó a profundizar el beso y a atraerla hacia sí para estrecharla contra su cuerpo excitado.

Serena se dijo que debía estar soñando. No podía reconocer a la tímida mujer que no sabía cómo comportarse con los hombres. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan a gusto en brazos de Darién y permitirle que con su lengua le acariciara los labios, abriéndolos para explorar la profundidad de su boca?

Las caderas de Darién comenzaron a moverse al compás de su lengua. Serena podía sentir el roce sensual de su pelvis contra el vientre y, apretando el abrazo que los unía, dejó que su cuerpo se amoldara a sus movimientos.

-¡Por Dios, Serena! -exclamó él de pronto-. Tenemos que parar o...

Sin acabar la frase, se apartó de ella y la sujetó por los brazos. Sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos por la pasión.

Serena creyó que las piernas iban a flaquearle y se sentó en el guardabarros del coche.

Darién se arrodilló frente a ella.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó, recuperando el ritmo de la respiración.

-No sé -admitió ella, pasándose las manos por la cara-. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Nunca me había sentido así.

Darién le acarició el rostro, siguiendo con la punta de los dedos el perfil de sus cejas y descendiendo por la mejilla hasta el mentón.

-Lo siento, no quería ser tan brusco.

-No es eso -respondió ella-. Yo te he animado. No me había dado cuenta de que... -sacudió la cabeza-. ¡Caramba!

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando las hormonas se ponen en funcionamiento -dijo él, sonriendo.

-¡Qué barbaridad!

-Así es.

Serena se quedó callada unos segundos.

-Pero no quiere decir nada, no es más que una reacción química.

La idea de que tuviera algún significado le preocupaba. No podía complicarse la vida enamorándose de Darién Chiba.

Él, ni se movió ni hizo ningún gesto evidente, pero Serena notó que se distanciaba de ella.

-Significa que somos compatibles -explicó Darién, tras una breve pausa.

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró.

-Supongo que sí.

-Una pareja que está a punto de casarse debería alegrarse de que sea así.

Serena abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

-Sobre todo si se trata de una boda de verdad.

Aún de rodillas, Darién le tomó las manos.

-Créeme, Serena. Ésta va a ser una boda de verdad.

Ella frunció el ceño. Se sentía confusa.

-Pero no permanente. Esa es la diferencia.

-Dije que no tenía que ser permanente, pero la decisión es tuya. Yo estoy dispuesto a hacerla tan permanente como tú quieras.

La seriedad de su tono de voz hizo que el corazón de Serena latiera con fuerza.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Darién la miró intensamente antes de contestar. -Sí.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ella repentinamente, necesitando comprender qué estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

-¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?

Serena sacudió la cabeza en un intento de aclarar sus pensamientos.

-No tiene sentido, Darién. Te he observado esta noche. Todas las mujeres te miraban y deseaban estar contigo.

-Estás loca.

-No. Sé que no te has fijado, pero yo sí. En el colegio pasaba lo mismo. Todas las chicas querían salir contigo. Seguro que ha sido así toda tu vida.

Darién había ido frunciendo el ceño a medida que ella hablaba. -¿Pretendes insinuar algo?

-Sí. Quiero comprender lo que está sucediendo. ¿Por qué me has elegido a mí entre todas las mujeres que están dispuestas a casarse contigo?

Darién no le contestó inmediatamente. Carraspeó.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que te amo? -dijo, al fin.

-Por supuesto que no -dijo ella, irritada-. Es absurdo. Yo no tengo nada especial ni puedo ofrecerte cosa alguna.

-Serena, no te menosprecies. Escúchame. Es cierto que he salido con muchas mujeres. Todas ellas me trataban como si fuera un trofeo. En cuanto te haces un poco famoso, la gente se siente atraída por ti, por la persona pública, no por quien eres en realidad -se incorporó para sentarse junto a ella-. Tú eres distinta. Me conoces tal y como soy. El que siempre te ha incomodado y a quien nunca has prestado atención. ¿Por qué no iba a querer casarme contigo? Míralo desde mi punto de vista. Eres sincera y extremadamente leal. Estás dispuesta a casarte conmigo sin poner condiciones.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sabes lo importante que los rodeos son para mí, cuánto me gustan a pesar de ser peligrosos. He salido con mujeres que me exigían dejarlo porque temían que me hiriera. Tú en cambio estás dispuesta a admitirme sin intentar cambiarme. Y eso es muy importante para mí.

Serena respiró hondo y dejó escapar el aire lentamente.

-¿Y si al cabo de un año decido que no quiero seguir casada contigo?

-Cumpliría el acuerdo -respondió él con prontitud-. No quiero pensar en el futuro, prefiero tomarme cada día tal y como se presente. Al menos sabré que has podido contar conmigo cuando me necesitabas.

-Sabes que te devolveré el dinero en cuanto pueda.

-No tienes que hacerlo. No es un préstamo, recuérdalo.

-Creo que nunca llegaré a comprenderlo. Tengo la impresión de ser la única beneficiada.

Darién la besó delicadamente.

-Me voy mañana -dijo-. Estaré fuera tres semanas. ¿Podrás organizar la boda en este tiempo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué hay que planear? Sólo hay que ir al juzgado a por la licencia y hacer una cita con el reverendo.

-Sí, además de invitar a los amigos y organizar la recepción.

Serena asintió lentamente.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Nuestras familias no nos perdonarían que no lo celebráramos. Somos los primeros que se casan.

-Tienes razón -aceptó ella a regañadientes-. Pero me parece mucho trabajo para algo que sólo dura unos minutos.

Se sentía cansada y enfurruñada, dominada por un tipo de frustración que no había sentido nunca.

La risa profunda de Darién la hizo estremecer.

-Eres una mujer excepcional, cariño. No hay otra como tú -le tomó la mano-. Será mejor que entres antes de quedarte dormida aquí fuera.

Serena se inclinó para quitarse las sandalias.

-Recuérdame que no vuelva a ponerme tacones.

-Pero si no llevas más tacón que las botas de montar...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

-Serena -gritó Rini, entrando en su dormitorio como un torbellino a la mañana siguiente-. ¿Piensas dormir todo el día? Quiero que me des permiso para ir con Helios y los demás a casa de Brady. Serena, ¿estás despierta?

Serena refunfuñó y levantó la cabeza.

-Ahora sí -masculló-. Serías capaz de despertar a un muerto.

Rini llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza. Serena la contempló, sorprendiéndose de que ya hubiera cumplido dieciséis años pero siguiera siendo la misma de siempre, negándose a que los muchachos la dejaran atrás por el mero hecho de ser una chica.

Cerró los ojos, recriminándose por no haberla preparado ni para llevar la casa ni para dirigir el rancho. Siempre había deseado que disfrutara de su juventud y por ello, la había librado de toda responsabilidad.

Le costaba creer que su hermana menor tenía la misma edad que ella el día que le anunciaron la muerte de sus padres.

-¿Serena?

Algo en el tono de voz de Rini hizo que Serena abriera los ojos para comprobar qué ocurría. Su hermana estaba tumbada a su lado y le contemplaba la mano con los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos. Su expresión le recordó que llevaba el anillo puesto.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Nunca te he visto llevar anillo. Ni siquiera uno de los de mamá -dijo Rini, tocándolo con cuidado.

-Tienes razón.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Darién Chiba me lo dio ayer.

Rini la miró como si la viera por primera vez.

-¿Darién Chiba te dio un anillo? ¿Por qué?

-Por la razón por la que se suelen regalar anillos -dijo Serena quedamente, buscando las palabras con las que explicar a su hermana la situación.

-La única razón que se me ocurre es que se trate de un anillo de compromiso -bromeó Rini.

-Has acertado -respondió Serena con voz temblorosa.

Rini dejó escapar un chillido.

-Mina -gritó-. Ven inmediatamente.

Serena se incorporó bruscamente.

-Por Dios, Rini. No hace falta que...

-Qué ocurre -Mina entró en la habitación con la respiración entrecortada y miró a su alrededor buscando la causa de la alarma. A continuación miró a su hermana pequeña con gesto recriminador-. Rini, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me asustes? Creía que pasaba algo grave.

Rini la ignoró.

-Serena y Darién van a casarse -anunció triunfante-. ¿Lo sabías?

Mina miró a Serena con horror.

-Serena, me prometiste...

-Enséñale el anillo -interrumpió Rini-. ¡Venga, enséñaselo!

Tímidamente, Serena alargó la mano hacia Mina. Ésta se aproximó a la cama, sentándose a su lado y contemplando la joya como si fuera una serpiente venenosa.

-Serena -susurró, y elevando el tono de voz, continuó-. Creía que ibas a darte más tiempo para reflexionar. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Serena tuvo que esforzarse para mantener la calma. Su hermana ya conocía sus planes y no era su culpa si no la había creído. Su única esperanza era convencerla de que había tomado la decisión correcta antes de que se celebrara la ceremonia.

-Le he aceptado, Mina. Todo va a ir bien, te lo prometo.

A Mina se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. -Pero Serena...

-Vamos, Mina, se supone que tienes que alegrarte por mí.

-¿Alegrarme de que Darién te haya hipnotizado para que aceptes casarte con él? -respondió Mina con ojos llameantes-. ¿Te compró el anillo para...? ¿Intentó seducirte?

Serena se levantó de la cama y miró a su hermana con expresión retadora.

-Por supuesto que no. Se comportó como un verdadero caballero.

Mina sacudió la cabeza.

-Te está utilizando. ¿No te das cuenta de que intenta convencerte de que es inofensivo? Y cuando lo consiga, te abandonará tal y como ha hecho siempre.

Serena se irritó. Al fin y al cabo se trataba de su futuro y aunque comprendía que Mina quisiera protegerla, estaba pasándose de la raya.

-Me ha dicho que nunca pensó en casarse con ninguna de las mujeres con las que ha salido.

Mina la miró fijamente.

-Pero piensa casarse contigo.

-Así es. ¿Acaso no me crees?

-Por supuesto que sí. Pero no confío en él.

-Pues será mejor que empieces a hacerlo, porque dentro de unas semanas se va a convertir en tu cuñado.

-¿En unas semanas? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No vais a esperar un tiempo para ver qué tal os lleváis? ¿Te ha prometido dejar los rodeos?

-Claro que no. Nunca se lo habría pedido.

-¿Piensa pasar algún tiempo aquí para ayudarte con el rancho?

-Estoy segura de que me ayudará en la medida que pueda.

-Lo dudo. Puesto que está dispuesto a pagar por conseguir una esposa y un rancho, pensará que ya ha hecho suficiente.

-Minako Katherine Tsukino, ¡cómo te atreves a hablarme así! Soy tu hermana y me merezco tu respeto. Cómo puedes pensar...

Mina se echó en sus brazos, estallando en sollozos.

-Lo siento, Serena. No quería decir eso -gimió.

Serena también comenzó a llorar. En unos segundos, los ojos de Rini se llenaron de lágrimas. Por fin, Serena se secó con el borde de la sabana y sus hermanas la imitaron.

-Cualquiera que nos vea pensaría que podemos solucionar la sequía de Texas. Se acabó el llanto. Kelvin ha debido oírnos y estará preocupado.

-¿No te alegras por Serena, Mina? -preguntó Rini, consternada-. Pensé que te alegraría saber que se ha enamorado. Nunca ha salido con nadie -miró a Serena-, ni siquiera con Darién. ¿A qué se debe este compromiso tan repentino?

-Es lo que queremos los dos -consiguió articular Serena-. Darién dice que quiere sentar la cabeza y desea casarse conmigo. Sabe que yo no pretendo cambiarlo y que él no podrá cambiarme a mí. Estoy segura de que nos llevaremos de maravilla -tomó las manos de sus hermanas-. Por favor, tenéis que ayudarme. También a mí me va a costar hacerme a la idea. Todo ha sido muy repentino. ¿Estáis dispuestas a aceptarlo?

-Por supuesto que sí -se apresuró a responder Rini. Miró a Mina con ojos implorantes-. ¿Verdad que sí?

Mina contempló a Serena durante unos instantes antes de contestar. -Sólo quiero estar segura de que sabes lo que haces.

-Lo estoy.

Mina le acarició la mano.

-Eso es lo único que me importa -dijo y, obligándose a sonreír, añadió-. Si no bajo, las galletas se van a quemar. Baja a contarnos qué tal fue el viaje a Austin -miró al anillo y apartó la mirada rápidamente-. Debió ser un día excepcional.

A continuación, salió del dormitorio precipitadamente.

Serena miró a su hermana menor.

-Vuelve a contarme los planes que tienes para hoy.

-Me alegro mucho por ti -dijo Rini-. Pienso que Darién Chiba es guapísimo. Si no fuera porque pienso casarme con Helios, él sería mi elegido.

Serena se tensó.

-¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó, preocupada por el comentario que Rini acababa de hacer tan espontáneamente-. Tú y Helios...

-No te preocupes, será dentro de muchos años -respondió Rini-. Lo tenemos todo planeado. Vamos a ir juntos a la universidad y en cuanto nos graduemos, nos casaremos e iremos a vivir al rancho de su padre. Él le ha dicho a Helios que nos construirá una casa en su terreno. Al fin y al cabo es su único hijo y algún día heredará la propiedad. Mientras tanto, ayudará a llevar el rancho y tendremos muchos hijos.

-¿Muchos qué? -preguntó Serena, incrédula.

Rini dejó escapar una carcajada.

-No te preocupes, esa parte todavía no la hemos organizado, pero todavía queda mucho tiempo.

-Así es. Al menos seis años.

Rini se levantó y se desperezó.

-No tenemos prisa. Somos amigos desde hace muchos años. No me importa que tú seas la primera en casarse. Al fin y al cabo, eres la mayor.

Serena la miró desconcertada.

-Me alegro de que no te importe.

Rini sacudió la cabeza sin apreciar el tono sarcástico que había empleado Serena.

-¿Entonces no te importa que Helios me recoja para ir a casa de Brady? -preguntó.

-¿Desde cuándo conduce Helios?

-Desde hace años, pero al fin se ha sacado el carné de conducir. Es muy buen conductor.

Serena cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

-Tened cuidado -dijo, mientras buscaba en su armario algo que ponerse.

-Gracias, Serena -dijo Rini, dándole un rápido abrazo-. Estoy encantada con la noticia. Me alegra tener un nuevo miembro en la familia -dijo, saliendo de la habitación y descendiendo las escaleras precipitadamente.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

Se miró la mano para contemplar el anillo a la luz del día. Si no fuera por aquella prueba, hubiera creído que el día anterior no había sido más que un sueño. Ir de compras, cenar, bailar. ¿Sería así la vida de casada...?

Con un estremecimiento, entró en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha.

Horas más tarde, Serena estaba en el despacho revisando las cuentas cuando Mina asomó la cabeza por la puerta. -¿Te puedo interrumpir?

Serena se estiró, apoyándose contra el respaldo.

-Claro que sí -sonrió-. Necesito tomarme un descanso. Tengo la vista cansada.

Mina se sentó frente a ella.

-Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento, tanto esta mañana como ayer cuando Darién vino a recogerte -dijo, en tono solemne-. He sido una grosera, y no tengo derecho a inmiscuirme en tus planes.

-Claro que lo tienes. Para eso eres mi hermana. Siempre lo hemos comentado todo, aun cuando no estuviéramos de acuerdo.

Mina la miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Creo que tenía miedo.

-¿Miedo de qué?

-De perderte. Durante estos ocho años lo has sido todo para mí y creía que lo seguirías siendo el resto de mi vida.

Serena puso los codos sobre la mesa.

-No vas a perderme, Mina. No voy a ir ninguna parte.

Mina sacudió la cabeza.

-He sido una egoísta. Todos estos años has luchado por nosotras y ahora que tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz, reacciono con una rabieta. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

-No hay nada que perdonar. Te comprendo. También para mí todo esto ha sido una sorpresa. Si no fuera por el anillo, creería que me lo he inventado.

-Sabes que deseo que seas feliz. Lo mereces más que nadie.

-Todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

-¿Piensa ayudarte Darién con el papeleo? -dijo Mina, señalando las cuentas que Serena estaba organizando.

-Se ha ofrecido a hacerlo.

-Espero que te tragues el orgullo y aceptes su ayuda.

-No puedo permitirme ser orgullosa, Mina.

-¿Va a venir hoy?

-No. Se marcha de viaje, pero quedó en llamarme antes de irse.

-Por favor, discúlpate de mi parte.

-No te preocupes.

Guardaron silencio durante unos instantes.

-Quería comentarte algo más -dijo Mina al fin-. Se trata del traje de novia.

Serena sonrió.

-No te preocupes. Seguro que encontraré algo sencillo.

-De eso quería hablarte. Recuerdo que mamá me contó que nunca tuvo traje de novia porque ella y papá se escaparon para casarse cuando a él lo llamaron a filas. He pensado que si encontramos un modelo que nos guste, lo podría hacer y así las tres tendríamos un traje de boda. Me encantaría hacerlo.

-Oh, Mina, que idea tan maravillosa.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta. Pero no podemos permitir que Rini crea que es para ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Esta mañana me ha dicho que Helios y ella piensan casarse cuando acaben la universidad. No quiero que al ver el traje, decida adelantar la fecha.

Las dos hermanas estallaron en una carcajada.

-Tienen planeado casarse desde los ocho años -dijo Mina cuando se serenaron-. No creo que adopten ninguna decisión precipitada.

-Me pregunto como es posible que no me haya enterado de nada en todo este tiempo.

-Pero si no es más que una chiquilla...

-Sólo os lleváis dos años.

-Sí, pero ella se comporta como uno de los muchachos. No le preocupa ni su aspecto ni su comportamiento.

-¿Quieres decir que no debo preocuparme?

-En absoluto. Helios y ella siempre están rodeados de amigos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Rini me ha dicho que iban varios de ellos a casa de Brady.

-A eso me refiero. Siempre salen en pandilla.

El timbre del teléfono las interrumpió. Serena levantó el auricular. -¿Hola?

-¿Serena?

-Hola, Darién.

Mina salió de la habitación, despidiéndose con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué tal has pasado el día? -continuó Darién.

-Bien.

-¿Cómo se han tomado la noticia tus hermanas?

-Rini está entusiasmada. Mina me ha pedido que la disculpe por su comportamiento de ayer. Ha reconocido que se sentía celosa de que su hermana mayor fuera a tener una vida propia.

-Oh -Darién rió relajado-. Me alegra saber que no era un problema personal conmigo.

-Claro que no -mintió Serena-. Hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera con cualquiera. Al menos ha sido capaz de reconocerlo. De hecho acaba de venir a hablarme sobre el traje de boda.

-Eso sí que demuestra un cambio de actitud.

-Así es.

-Me voy más tranquilo sabiéndolo. ¿Sabes ya cuánto dinero necesitas?

Serena miró la lista que había preparado.

-Sí, pero no hace falta que me lo des todo ahora.

-Dime cuánto es y te mandaré un cheque. Te llegará mañana por la mañana. Te lo llevaría en persona, pero sé que si voy a verte, me costará marcharme. Te voy a echar de menos. Supongo que te parecerá una tontería, pero es la verdad.

-No me parece una tontería -dijo ella, tímidamente. En algún momento de la noche anterior, entre el beso que se habían dado al salir de la joyería y el que le había hecho perder el sentido al llegar a casa, la idea del contrato matrimonial había adquirido un tono más personal para Serena. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó-. Bien, esta es la suma -leyó la cifra-. ¿Es demasiado?

-En absoluto. ¿Cuándo crees que podremos casarnos?

Serena dejó escapar una risita.

-Pareces un novio ansioso por casarse.

-¿Te parece mal?

-La verdad es que no. Había pensado acercarme al pueblo hoy por la mañana para hablar con el reverendo.

-Estaré de vuelta el día cinco. ¿Por qué no nos casamos el sábado ocho?

-No sé si Mina podrá tener el traje preparado para entonces.

-¿Qué te parece si te llamo en un par de días y me cuentas que opinan el reverendo y Mina? Así podremos concretar más cosas.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Serena?

-¿Si?

-Todo va a salir bien. No te preocupes.

-Me temo que es un hábito en mí.

-Lo comprendo. Pero recuerda que no estás sola. Si quieres, puedo empezar a preocuparme en tu lugar.

-¿De qué?

-Por ejemplo, de dónde voy a dormir cuando estemos casados.

-¡Darién!

-No me lo has dicho.

-Puedes elegir. Tenemos dos habitaciones vacías. Una de ellas era la de mis padres. Es la más grande de la casa. Ninguna de las tres hemos querido mudarnos a ella en todos estos años.

-Un dormitorio suficientemente grande como para dos... Es una idea tentadora.

-Por favor, Darién, no hagas suposiciones...

-Es demasiado tarde para eso. Ya las he hecho.

-No estoy convencida de ese aspecto de la relación. En mi opinión no haría más que complicar una situación que ya es bastante complicada de por sí.

-No tiene por qué serlo.

-¡Pero si no nos conocemos!

-Pero bueno. ¿Cuántos más años hace falta que nos conozcamos para que...?

-Pero no nos conocemos como adultos. En los últimos años ni siquiera nos hemos visto, ni hablado ni...

-¿Besado, abrazado? -la interrumpió Darién.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

-De acuerdo -dijo Darién riendo-. Has ganado. Prometo no insistir en que compartamos habitación. O cama. ¿Qué te parece?

Serena se alegró de que Darién no pudiera ver la expresión de su cara. Se había ruborizado y las mejillas le ardían.

-Perfecto.

-Pero no puedo prometerte que no vaya a soñar contigo -dijo él con voz acariciadora-. No puedo controlar mis sueños. Te llamaré pronto, señorita Serena. Adiós.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

-¿Es que no te puedes estar quieta? -murmuró Mina mientras sujetaba el velo de Serena con unas horquillas.

-¡Qué ganas tengo de que pase la ceremonia! No entiendo por qué todo el mundo se pone tan pesado.

Mina dio unos pasos hacia atrás para contemplar a su hermana en medio del refectorio de la iglesia de Agua Verde.

-Estás preciosa, Serena -dijo con dulzura-. Maravillosa.

Serena se recogió la falda de satén y se acercó hasta el espejo. El reflejo de su imagen la sorprendió.

Una vez más, Mina había obrado un milagro. El torso le quedaba realzado por un corpiño ajustado, mientras a partir de las caderas caía una falda de amplio vuelo hasta los pies. El escote bajo le dejaba los hombros al descubierto.

Aunque el velo le cubría el rostro se percibía sus mejillas encendidas. Se volvió para mirar a Mina, que la contemplaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Llamaron a la puerta y Rini entró sin esperar respuesta. Llevaba un ramo de flores.

-Menos mal que han llegado las flores. ¿Verdad que son preciosas? -antes de que le contestaran, añadió-. La iglesia está llena.

Serena suspiró.

-No me extraña. Hemos invitado a casi toda la comarca.

-Los Chiba han dicho a todos que se acerquen luego a su casa para la barbacoa. Vamos a pasarlo fenomenal.

El padre de Darién, Mamuro, se había ofrecido a conducir a Serena hasta el altar. Seiya, su hermano, era el padrino. Los Chiba se habían portado maravillosamente durante aquellos meses, ayudando con los preparativos siempre que había sido preciso.

La idea de que podían casarse en tres semanas había sido una ingenuidad. Estaban a finales de junio, tres meses más tarde de haber comprado los anillos. En ese tiempo, Darién había vuelto a casa un par de veces, ayudando a Serena y a Kelvin con el trabajo del rancho. Además, se había encargado de contratar a dos nuevos trabajadores para los que habían tenido que construir un cobertizo.

Todo ello había sido una bendición para Serena. Reparó el molino y ella y sus hermanas pudieron elegir pintura para decorar la casa por dentro y por fuera.

Todos sabían que Darién pagaba las mejoras, pero a nadie le parecía mal. La idea de que las mujeres Tsukino hubieran encontrado alguien que les ayudara, resultaba del agrado del pueblo.

Puesto que nadie les criticaba, Serena se había esforzado por superar sus propios prejuicios. Darién le había prometido no pretender dirigir el rancho y había cumplido su promesa, indicando a los nuevos trabajadores que sólo debían aceptar órdenes de Serena. Al volver a casa por segunda vez con el brazo en cabestrillo y dos costillas rotas, Serena había tenido que enfrentarse a un nuevo sentimiento: el de temer por su seguridad.

Gracias a Dios el día anterior había llegado a la iglesia puntual para el ensayo general y de buen humor. Todos le habían felicitado por llegar a tiempo y sin lesiones. Llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Serena?

Era Mamuro Chiba, el padre de Darién. Rini se apresuró a abrir la puerta. -Es hora de empezar la función -dijo, mirándolas de una en una-. Dios mío, no sé cuándo fue la última vez que vi a tantas chicas guapas juntas. Estás preciosa.

El sonido del órgano les llegó desde la capilla. Mina se agachó para arreglar la cola del traje de Serena. Al levantarse, tuvo que secarse una lágrima. Abrazó a Serena en silencio e indicó a Rini que la siguiera fuera de la habitación.

Mamuro tomó la mano de Serena entre las suyas.

-Imagino que sabes que estás haciendo de Darién un hombre muy feliz.

Serena tragó saliva.

-Eso espero.

-Ese muchacho lleva años persiguiéndote. Yo ya había perdido la esperanza de que se atreviera a decirte algo -añadió Mamuro, sonriendo.

En un principio Serena se sintió confusa, pero inmediatamente recordó que Darién había insistido en hacer creer a todos que el suyo era un matrimonio por amor.

La música había callado durante unos instantes y volvió a comenzar al iniciar Serena y Mamuro el recorrido hasta el altar. Tal y como él había dicho, se trataba de una «función» y Serena estaba deseando que acabara para poder quitarse aquel incómodo vestido para ponerse unos vaqueros y las botas de montar.

Estaban en mitad de la nave cuando vio a Darién junto a su hermano. Los dos llevaban trajes vaqueros tradicionales y tuvo envidia de ellos.

Era la primera vez que Serena veía a Darién con traje. El negro le sentaba maravillosamente, la camisa blanca resaltaba su tez morena y el lazo vaquero al cuello añadía un matiz elegante al conjunto que hizo que a Serena se le cortara la respiración.

Allí estaba el hombre con el que estaba a punto de casarse, el mismo que todas las mujeres de la comarca habían deseado. Serena había estado tan ocupada con los preparativos de la boda que había olvidado el significado de aquella ceremonia. En unos minutos iba a convertirse en Serena Tsukino Chiba. Él sería su marido...

Perdió el ritmo de la marcha nupcial, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca del altar como para que no tuviera importancia.

Se volvió a Darién y él la correspondió con una leve sonrisa y un guiño, a la vez que la tomaba de la mano y le acariciaba los nudillos con el pulgar. Más tarde, Serena sólo podría recordar algunos momentos de la ceremonia. Tanto Mina como Seiya sacaron las alianzas cuando debían. Serena sé sorprendió al verla en el dedo de Darién. Lo miró y vio que mantenía una expresión solemne.

Lo siguiente que recordaba fue a Darién levantándole el velo y besándola en la frente.

-Hola, señora Chiba -le susurró al oído con ternura.

Se volvieron hacía los invitados y el órgano comenzó a tocar una marcha que los acompañó hasta salir de la iglesia, con Darién sujetándola por la cintura.

Serena se sintió mareada al llegar a los escalones y verse rodeada por todos los que les daban la enhorabuena, riendo y hablando todos a un tiempo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le susurró Darién.

-Creo que no -musitó ella, sintiendo que podía desmayarse.

Ante su sorpresa, Darién la tomó en brazos y entre risas y exclamaciones, la condujo hasta el coche de su padre.

-Darién -protestó Serena-. Bájame, puedo andar.

-Claro que sí. Pero me puedes dar este capricho, ¿no crees?, es la única manera de abrazarte -dijo, sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Qué pasa con las flores? -gritó alguien entre la multitud.

Serena miró el ramo y lo lanzó hacia atrás, volviéndose justo a tiempo de ver la expresión de horror que se le ponía a Mina al recogerlo. Mamuro abrió la puerta de atrás del coche y Darién dejó a Serena en el asiento. Ella apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y con los ojos cerrados, oyó a los invitados bromear sobre el efecto devastador que Darién ejercía sobre las mujeres. Rini se abrió paso y se acercó hasta la ventana.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupada.

Serena abrió los ojos y miró a su hermana. Helios estaba a poca distancia hablando animadamente con Darién sobre rodeos. A un lado, Mina sonreía tímidamente sujetando el ramo de flores.

¿Cómo podía cambiar tanto las cosas en tan poco tiempo? Serena había evitado pensar en la boda desde abril, considerándola un mero trámite. Sin embargo, al llegar la ocasión había sentido la solemnidad del compromiso que estaba estableciendo y repentinamente se sentía un ser despreciable y mentiroso. Siguiendo la propuesta de Darién, había hecho creer a todos que aquélla era la culminación de un romance duradero y la gente les había creído. Pero hasta ese momento, Serena había mantenido una actitud pragmática, convencida de que lo hacía por salvar el rancho.

La otra puerta se abrió y Darién se sentó junto a ella. Mamuro y Usagi, la madre de Darién, se sentaron en los asientos delanteros. Iban al rancho de los Chiba.

-Venga Darién -gritó alguien-. Tienes que besar a la novia. Tenemos que hacer una foto.

Darién la atrajo hacia sí y, sonriendo, la besó en la mejilla.

-¡No, no! Queremos un beso de verdad.

-Me niego a besarla delante de todos vosotros -respondió él, haciendo que todos rieran-. Vamonos -añadió en voz baja, dirigiéndose a su padre.

Éste puso el coche en marcha y haciendo sonar la bocina a modo de despedida, arrancó.

Los invitados corrieron a sus coches para seguirlos. Usagi se volvió.

-¡Qué boda más maravillosa, Serena! Tú y tus hermanas lo habéis organizado todo muy bien. Los trajes son preciosos.

A Serena le temblaron los labios, pero estaba decidida a no llorar.

-Mina se ha ocupado de todo. Rini y sus amigos han decorado la iglesia -bajó la mirada-. A mí esas cosas no se me dan bien.

-Tú tienes talento en otros campos -dijo Darién, Serena le dirigió una mirada suplicante-. Sabes más que nadie sobre la cría de ganado, la organización del rancho... -interrumpió la lista y sonrió-. ¿A qué creías que me refería, cariño?

-¡Darién! -le amonestó su madre-. Déjala en paz. Siempre has disfrutado tomándola el pelo.

-¿Verdad que sí? -dijo Serena, agradeciendo el comentario de Usagi-. De pequeña solía mortificarme.

Usagi sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Tu madre me llamaba para decirme que habías vuelto llorando del colegio por culpa de este sinvergüenza -sonrió-. Pero hoy durante la ceremonia no he podido evitar pensar en tus padres y en lo orgullosos que se sentirían de ti hoy.

-Estoy segura de que estaban allí -dijo Serena, quedamente-. Si nuestros espíritus sobreviven, estoy segura que los suyos nos acompañaban.

Darién le estrechó la mano. Con la otra, la sujetaba por los hombros.

-Me has asustado. Creía que ibas a desmayarte.

-Yo también. No sé qué me ha pasado.

-Al menos no tenemos que preocuparnos de que estés embarazada.

-¡Darién! -exclamaron Usagi y Serena al unísono, escandalizadas.

El rostro de Darién se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-Pero si es verdad. Mamá, deberías escandalizarte si lo estuviera pero...

-Ya basta, Darién Mamuro Chiba -le cortó su madre.

Darién y su padre rieron. Usagi se volvió hacia Serena y sacudió la cabeza.

-La verdad es que me alegro de que haya encontrado una casa propia, pero te compadezco, querida.

Serena se libró de contestar pues justo llegaron a la casa de los Chiba, donde varios invitados ya les esperaban.

-Quería cambiarme de ropa, pero se me olvidó llevar la bolsa a la iglesia -comentó, mirándose el vestido-. No quiero estropear el traje.

-No te preocupes -dijo Mamuro-. Darién puede llevarte a casa. Esa es una de las ventajas de ser vecino.

Usagi se bajó del coche y se despidió de ellos con un ademán de la mano. Darién se pasó al asiento del conductor.

-No hace falta que te muevas -dijo, apoyando el brazo en el respaldo y volviéndose para mirar a Serena-. Seré tu chofer.

De pronto estaban solos y rodeados del más absoluto silencio. Serena intentó decir algo, pero no se le ocurría nada.

Al llegar al rancho B se sintió aliviada. Darién le ayudó a bajarse del coche y sujetándole la cola del traje, subió con ella las escaleras del porche.

Sus pasos resonaron en la cocina vacía. Juntos subieron hasta la habitación de Serena.

En la puerta, se volvió hacia Darién y lo miró con inquietud.

-Vas a necesitar ayuda con los botones -dijo él, justificando su presencia-. A Mina se le olvidó pensar en ese detalle.

Serena se quejó.

-Se me había olvidado. No entiendo por qué no le puso una cremallera.

Darién la llevó hasta la ventana, donde podía ver mejor para desabrocharla.

-Yo te ayudaré -dijo.

Serena consiguió no mostrar la tensión que sentía mientras él recorría su espalda lentamente, desde la nuca hasta el final de la espalda.

Cuando acabó se puso frente a ella con toda naturalidad y sin mirarla a los ojos, le ayudó a bajarse la parte de arriba del vestido y a quitárselo.

Serena sólo llevaba un sujetador sin tirantes y unas braguitas a juego. Sintiéndose avergonzada, fue hasta la cama para ponerse una bata, pero Darién la detuvo. -Por favor, espera -dijo con voz ronca.

Serena lo miró ruborizada. Él la contemplaba con deseo, recorriéndola con la mirada.

-¡Eres tan hermosa! - exclamó en un susurro.

-No hace falta que mientas, Darién. Recuerda que vamos a ser sinceros. Estoy demasiado delgada, tengo las caderas demasiado estrechas y...

-Calla -le interrumpió Darién, atrayéndola hacia sí-. Eres hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera -la abrazó-. Y tienes el tamaño perfecto, ¿qué más quieres?

Inclinando la cabeza la besó y mordisqueó sus labios, acariciándolos después con la lengua. Y mientras la besaba, sus manos la palpaban ansiosas por sentirla.

Serena no podía pensar. Sabía que tenían que volver a la boda. Aún les quedaba por abrir los regalos... Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas, hasta que tuvo que aferrarse a Darién para no perder el equilibrio.

Entonces él la besó aún más apasionadamente, moviendo su lengua con avidez. Serena sintió una pulsación en su interior cada vez más intensa. Se apoyó contra él y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que él le había soltado el sujetador y sus senos desnudos estaban en contacto con el torso de Darién. Febrilmente, comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa hasta que sus senos sintieron el roce de su piel.

Sin dejar de besarla, Darién la tomó en brazos y, colocándola sobre la cama, le acarició los muslos de abajo arriba, hasta llegar a la parte más íntima. Serena abrió los ojos de súbito y le dio un empujón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -exclamó, indignada. Darién se sentó junto a ella y se pasó una mano por la frente.

-Perder el juicio -murmuró, aturdido. Serena se apoyó contra el cabecero y se cubrió con una almohada.

-Supongo que no sirve de nada que diga que no era mi intención -dijo él, levantándose y yendo hasta la ventana para contemplar el exterior.

-Te creo -dijo ella, después de una breve pausa-. Tampoco yo sé por qué te desabroché la camisa.

El se volvió para mirarla.

-Cada vez que nos tocamos estallan fuegos artificiales. Te juro que sólo pretendía ayudarte con el vestido. Pero al verte no he podido resistirme. Necesitaba tocarte y saborearte. Pero quiero que sepas que no pienso forzarte a hacer nada que no quieras.

-Tranquilo, Darién. No ha pasado nada. Y ahora que sabemos lo que ocurre cuando nos besamos, será mejor que lo evitemos.

-Tampoco hay que tomar medidas tan drásticas -dijo él, arrastrando las palabras-. Estoy seguro de que puedo controlarme.

-Quizá tu sí, pero yo no -respondió ella, con cierta exasperación-. No sé qué me pasa. Te he conocido y detestado toda la vida y sin embargo...

-¿Sí? -preguntó él, acercándose a la cama e inclinándose expectante sobre ella. Serena se pegó contra el cabecero.

-Darién, no tenemos tiempo de discutir esto ahora. Tenemos que volver a la fiesta.

-Mis padres les dirán dónde estamos.

-Pero se preguntarán por qué tardamos tanto.

Darién se irguió y dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Cariño -dijo, al fin-, seguro que se imaginan perfectamente lo que estamos haciendo. Después de todo, acabamos de casarnos.

Serena se levantó y fue hasta el armario, de donde sacó unos pantalones desgastados, un sujetador sencillo y una camisa vaquera. A continuación, se calzó unas botas camperas.

-¿Es eso lo que te vas a poner? -preguntó él, divertido.

-No tengo nada que ponerme. El vestido que me puse cuando fui contigo a Austin era de Mina -dijo Serena. Bajó la mirada y añadió-. Si te avergüenzas de mí...

-Ni hablar, Serena. Jamás me avergonzaría de ti -dijo él, alargando la mano hacia ella-. Vamos cariño. Uno no se casa todos los días y hay que celebrarlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Darién se apoyó en uno de los árboles del jardín que rodeaba la casa en la que se había criado y observó a los invitados.

Entre ellos estaba su esposa, riendo y sonrojándose ante las insinuaciones que le hacían, cumpliendo a la perfección con el papel que le correspondía. Pocas horas antes, Darién había estado a punto de estropearlo todo, poseyéndola como un joven atolondrado. La intimidad del momento le había hecho perder la cabeza, pero, no era así como quería que su relación comenzara y, mucho menos, si pretendía hacerla duradera.

Debía mantener la calma fuera como fuese. ¿Acaso no pretendía seducirla con cautela, ganándose un lugar en su vida?

Al menos a partir de entonces vivirían en la misma casa. Serena le había demostrado que podía ser tan apasionada en el amor como en la vida y él debía evitar asustarla comportándose de forma precipitada. Lo importante era ir paso a paso.

-¿Darién? ¿por qué te escondes?

Darién se volvió al oír la voz de su hermano.

-Estaba reflexionando. Al fin y al cabo, el día de hoy marca un cambio importante en mi vida.

Seiya sonrió.

-No te envidio. Pero tú has querido esto desde hace años. Serena no tiene ni idea de lo que sientes por ella, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Por qué no se los has dicho?

Seiya no se andaba con rodeos.

-Porque no se habría casado conmigo.

Seiya entornó los ojos.

-No sé si llego a comprenderlo.

Darién apoyó la cabeza en el árbol.

-Serena aceptó casarse conmigo a cambio de que la ayudara con el rancho. Si le hubiera dicho lo que siento habría salido corriendo, así que le dije que la ayudaría como amigo y vecino. Dadas las circunstancias, no le quedaba más opción que aceptar -abrió los brazos y los dejó caer-. No soy más que una tabla salvavidas, pero la convencí de que dijéramos a los demás que nos casábamos por amor.

Seiya rió.

-Pues papá le ha dicho que llevabas años enamorado de ella.

-¿Cuándo?

-Justo antes de la ceremonia. Ahora entiendo por qué me dijo que Serena pareció sorprenderse.

-Seguramente cree que papá no sabe la verdad. Está decidida a creer que no puede resultar atractiva. Con el tiempo espero convencerla de que mis intenciones no eran meramente amistosas.

-¿Cómo conseguiste que aceptara el compromiso?

-Diciéndole que podía romperlo en doce meses.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza.

-Hermano, tengo la impresión de que tanto rodeo te ha afectado. Si no tienes cuidado vas a acabar con la cabeza y el corazón destrozados.

-La verdad es que temía que se echara atrás antes de la ceremonia. Por eso contraté a los dos trabajadores y le di el dinero para el pago de la hipoteca. Hice todo lo posible para que no se arrepintiera.

-Eres como uno de esos animales que aun sabiendo que van a ser sacrificados, corren hacia el matadero.

Darién sonrió.

-Tengo un año para convencerla de mis virtudes y de lo desgraciada que sería sin mí. No tiene por qué ser tan difícil.

Riendo, Seiya le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Veo que no tengo que preocuparme por tu ego. Vamos, papá quiere que iniciéis el baile. Tienes que buscar a la novia.

Darién se separó del árbol y siguió a su hermano.

-Ya me conoces, Seiya, soy como una mula y estoy decidido a conseguir que este matrimonio funcione.

Serena se estremeció al sentirse observada y, volviéndose, vio avanzar hacia ella a Darién y a Seiya.

Darién se había quitado la chaqueta y llevaba los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados. Los pantalones cortados a medida prolongaban sus piernas esbeltas, acentuando su andar relajado.

Serena se preguntó dónde habrían estado y si habrían mantenido una conversación de hombre a hombre. La idea le hizo sonreír pues le costaba creer que Darién necesitara recibir consejos sobre la relación hombre-mujer.

Al llegar junto ella, Darién la abrazó y le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla que hizo reír a sus amigos.

-¿Me has echado de menos? -bromeó.

-Desesperadamente -dijo ella, siguiéndole la corriente.

-Así me gusta -le susurró al oído, haciendo que Serena se preguntara si hablaba en serio-. Seiya dice que tenemos que empezar el baile.

-¿Quién ha impuesto tantas normas a las bodas? -respondió ella, suspirando-. No han dejado de meterse conmigo por mi atuendo. Dicen que no parezco una novia.

-Cariño, tienes que reconocer que eres la única mujer que lleva vaqueros y botas de montar el día de su boda.

-Precisamente porque es mi boda debería poder ponerme lo que quiera.

Darién la sujetó por el trasero y la apretó contra sí.

-¿Acaso me he quejado de que lleves pantalones ceñidos?

-¡Darién! -exclamó ella tratando de apartarse sin éxito, despertando una carcajada general.

Él le mordisqueó la oreja.

-Relájate y disfruta -musitó-. Así son las parejas.

Serena miró a su alrededor y al ver las sonrisas de complicidad que se dirigían los matrimonios que estaban cerca, supo que Darién tenía razón. Las bromas y las insinuaciones formaban parte la vida de casada.

Cuando se relajó, Darién la dejó ir.

-Vamos a organizar la música -dijo, tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola hasta el tocadiscos.

-No sé bailar.

-Claro que sí. En Austin bailaste conmigo.

-Pero eso fue distinto. Aquí esperan que bailemos algo romántico y yo no sé bailar canciones lentas.

-Tú sígueme, muñeca. No te decepcionaré.

Gracias a Darién todo fue bien. Buscó una melodía popular sencilla y después de una vuelta por la pista, el resto de los invitados se unieron a ellos.

Cuando comenzó la siguiente canción, continuaron bailando.

-¿Ves como no era tan difícil? -dijo Darién.

-Gracias por ayudarme.

-Lo peor ya ha pasado. Hemos abierto los regalos y cortado la tarta. Podemos irnos en cuanto quieras.

-Me han preguntando dónde pensábamos ir de luna de miel y me he dado cuenta de que ni se me había pasado por la cabeza.

-Yo he dicho que iríamos más adelante pero que ahora estábamos demasiado ocupados.

Usagi se acercó a ellos.

-¿Dónde pensáis pasar la noche?

Serena miró a Darién, quien a su vez parecía esperar que ella respondiera.

-Eh, había pensado que iríamos a casa -dijo ella, al fin.

-¿Queréis que invite a Mina y a Rini a pasar la noche con nosotros? Supongo que querréis tener un poco de intimidad.

-Gracias mamá, pero no hace falta -dijo Darién-. La casa dé los Tsukino es suficientemente grande y ya que vamos a vivir todos juntos más vale que empecemos a acostumbrarnos. Sin embargo, nos gustaría irnos pronto. Serena está cansada y yo tengo que descargar mis cosas. Si no te importa, dile a papá que lleve a las chicas más tarde.

-Helios ha traído la furgoneta de su padre. Él las llevará -comentó Serena.

Usagi los abrazó y los vio marcharse por la parte de atrás de la casa sin que nadie más se diera cuenta.

-Supongo que preferías marcharte de incógnito -dijo Darién, ayudándola a subir al coche.

-Desde luego. Estoy agotada.

-Te has portado muy bien. Sé que te horrorizan estas situaciones pero creo que hemos hecho bien celebrando una ceremonia tradicional.

-Yo también -dijo Serena, inclinándose y besando a Darién en la mejilla-, Gracias por ser tan comprensivo.

A pesar de que estaban a solas, se sentía sorprendentemente relajada y supuso que se debía a la actitud distendida de Darién.

Condujeron hasta Circle B y pararon el coche frente a la puerta trasera. Darién miró a Serena.

-Quiero que sepas que lo que ha pasado antes no volverá a ocurrir. No quiero que estés agobiada pensando que puedo asaltarte en cualquier momento.

-No lo estoy.

Serena hubiera jurado que Darién se sentía desilusionado, y sonrió al pensar que le importaba que confiara en él.

No podía olvidar las sensaciones que su beso habían despertado en ella. Después de todas los ritos que habían tenido que cumplir a lo largo de aquel día, se sentía lo suficientemente casada como para compartir cama con él.

Pero también sabía que no podía confiar en aquellos sentimientos, ni basarse en ellos para tomar decisiones. Tenían mucho tiempo por delante, por lo menos un año, para explorar las posibilidades y placeres de estar casada.

Tomó algunas de las bolsas que Darién sacó del maletero y las llevó al porche. Entre los dos, acabaron de descargar pronto y subieron al dormitorio. Se trataba de una enorme habitación que hacía esquina, con vestidor y cuarto de baño propio. Serena fue hasta la puerta del baño.

-Hay toallas, champú y jabón. Cuando el otro cuarto de baño está ocupado yo suelo usar éste.

-¿Por qué no os habéis mudado ninguna a este dormitorio?

-Lo hemos comentado a menudo, pero no quisimos dejar nuestras habitaciones de infancia. Además, yo prefería seguir cerca de las chicas por si lloraban por la noche. Ésta está más apartada, es muy tranquila. Nadie te molestará.

Había una enorme cama con dosel que Serena pasó por alto al enumerar las comodidades de la habitación.

-Hay muchos cajones y un gran armario. ¿Quieres que te ayude a deshacer las maletas?

-Hoy no, gracias. Ya hemos hecho suficiente.

-Entonces, hasta mañana.

-¿Serena?

Ella se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Si?

-Puedes seguir usando el cuarto de baño. No me importa compartirlo contigo.

La habitación estaba en penumbra y Serena no pudo ver su rostro. Asintió con un ademán de la cabeza sin saber qué decir. El ambiente relajado se había disipado y había sido sustituido por una tensa atmósfera. Con un precipitado «buenas noches», Serena huyó a la seguridad de su dormitorio.

Compartir el baño, la cama y poco a poco su vida... Serena no podía permitírselo. Debía evitar ser vulnerable. Darién Chiba tenía una vida propia en la carretera. Ella tenía responsabilidades que atender. ¿Y si llegaba a sentirse realmente unida a él? No podía acostumbrarse a él ni echarlo de menos cuando faltara. Y desde luego, no podía consentir llegar a preocuparse por su seguridad. Sencillamente, no podía.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena estaba sentada en la cocina bebiendo una taza de café cuando apareció Darién. Aunque ya clareaba, el sol no había llegado a salir. Serena miró a Darién con cara de pocos amigos y apartó la mirada.

Él sonrió al verla descalza, en camiseta y pantalones de peto, y despeinada.

-Tiene gracia las cosas que se descubren de una persona cuando se vive con ella.

Serena levantó la vista lentamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Darién se sirvió un café y se sentó frente a Serena.

-Que te levantas antes que yo y de mal humor.

Serena se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Sacas demasiadas conclusiones de tan poca evidencia.

Darién bebió un sorbo de café y sonrió. Serena hacía un café delicioso y para él, eso podía compensar casi cualquier defecto.

-Tienes razón. ¿En qué me equivoco?

Serena se cruzó de brazos.

-Me he levantado porque no podía dormir. He oído llegar a las chicas y despertarse al ganado -se encogió de hombros-. He bajado para decidir si empezaba a trabajar o si volvía a la cama.

-En cambio yo he dormido de maravilla -comentó Darién, diciendo una verdad a medias. Dormir solo en su noche de bodas le había causado cierta intranquilidad, especialmente sabiendo que la novia dormía al final del pasillo. Pero le divertía provocar a su malhumorada esposa-. La cama es muy cómoda. He bajado para hacerte una proposición. ¿Por qué no montamos a caballo y vamos a hacer un picnic?

Bebió más café para disimular la ansiedad con que esperaba una respuesta afirmativa.

Serena se masajeó la frente, intentando librarse del dolor de cabeza que sentía. Le daba rabia que Darién hubiera descansado mientras ella había pasado la noche en vela.

-Te sentará bien salir -la animó Darién-. Además, me marcho mañana y me gustaría pasar algún tiempo contigo antes de irme.

Serena se irguió.

-Pero si acabas de llegar.

-Lo sé. Pero tengo que asistir a suficientes rodeos como para participar en el campeonato del mundo -se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla-. He perdido un par este fin de semana.

Serena lo miró despectivamente.

-Siento haberte perturbado.

-¿Te comportas así todas las mañanas? -preguntó él con sarcasmo. Tomarle el pelo era la única forma de evitar abrazarla y besarla. En aquel estado de ánimo la encontraba irresistible.

Serena escondió la cara en las manos y dejó escapar un gemido.

-No lo sé. Apenas me reconozco. He pasado la noche en vela, preguntándome cómo había sido capaz de hacer lo que he hecho. ¿Por qué pensaba que casarme contigo iba a ser la solución a mis problemas?

Darién había confiado en que la boda marcara el fin de aquellas reflexiones.

-Bueno -dijo, buscando las palabras adecuadas-. Al menos has resuelto tus problemas más inmediatos. Y además me tienes a mí.

Serena le dirigió una mirada furibunda que le hizo recordar los días de colegio.

-Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa -dijo ella-. Todo parecía sencillo cuando lo planeamos, pero ahora me parece una fantasía.

Darién dejó escapar el aire que se le había quedado almacenado en los pulmones. Prefería tener que convencer a Serena cuando la boda era un hecho y ya no podía echarse atrás.

-Date más tiempo. No soy un experto en matrimonio pero estoy seguro de que hay que acostumbrarse a él. ¿Por qué no nos relajamos y pasamos el mayor tiempo posible juntos? Hoy no tenemos por qué tomar ninguna decisión.

Mientras hablaba, Darién había observado a Serena atentamente para ver como reaccionaba. Se alegraba de haberse duchado y afeitado, y de llevar puesta su mejor camisa. Cuando Serena no habló, Darién arqueó las cejas en forma de muda pregunta. Serena tardó en contestar.

-¿Siempre estás tan despierto a esta hora de la mañana? -preguntó al fin con genuina curiosidad.

-Sólo algunos fines de semana -respondió él-. Los demás, no suelo hablar hasta el mediodía.

Serena sonrió con ironía.

-Me alegra saberlo. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo irritante que puede ser ver a alguien tan animado.

-Tomo nota -dijo él, rellenando las tazas-. Entonces, ¿quieres venir a cabalgar? Recuerda que estamos en nuestra luna de miel.

A Serena le parecía una buena idea. Aun quedándose en el rancho se sentía incapaz de trabajar. Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, su vida había cambiado y ya no podía controlarla.

-¿Quieres ir a algún sitio en especial? -preguntó.

-Sí. Podemos explorar una zona apartada del terreno de mi padre.

Serena se desperezó. Empezaba a sentirse de mejor humor.

-Me parece bien -dijo sin titubear. Se acercó al frigorífico y abrió la puerta-. Las chicas trajeron sobras de la boda. No tenemos que cocinar en una semana. Puedo preparar el picnic.

Darién sintió la sangre correr de nuevo por sus venas. Hubiese querido gritar de alegría pero se controló.

-Estupendo. Mientras, yo haré el desayuno.

Serena lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Sabes cocinar?

-Sí.

-¡Qué maravilla! Yo soy un desastre. No sé qué voy a hacer cuando Mina se marche.

-¿Le has convencido de que se vaya? -dijo él, a la vez que tomaba los ingredientes necesarios para hacer tortitas.

-Sí. La han aceptado en la universidad de Austin. La echaré de menos pero le va a sentar bien alejarse y conocer a gente de su edad. Aquí tiene demasiadas responsabilidades.

-Tiene gracia que tú digas eso.

-Sé lo importante que es tener una vida social. No quiero que se convierta en un ser extraño e inseguro.

Darién se detuvo.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas de ti misma? Yo siempre te he considerado segura y decidida.

Aquellas palabras hicieron pensar a Serena en los días de colegio, cuando la indiferencia de Darién le había hecho ocultar sus sentimientos hasta hacerlos desaparecer.

Continuó llenando una cesta con comida mientras Darién preparaba el desayuno.

Trabajaban juntos como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida.

-No te olvides de llevar el traje de baño -dijo Darién cuando aclaraban los platos después de desayunar-. Donde vamos hay unas pozas en las que Seiya y yo solíamos bañarnos.

Serena sintió un estremecimiento interior al darse cuenta de que iban a pasar el día juntos... y de que al día siguiente, Darién se marcharía.

Al menos contaba con aquel día para aclarar los confusos sentimientos que la embargaban. No soportaba la incontrolable sensación de intranquilidad que la dominaba. Su único deseo era volver a llevar la vida rutinaria que había tenido antes de que Darién Chiba irrumpiera en ella para desbaratarla.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde iban a hacer el picnic, el sol calentaba con fuerza.

Montar a caballo había sido el mejor remedio para el malestar de Serena. Siempre le relajaba sentirse parte de la naturaleza.

¿Le conocía Darién tan bien como para haber sugerido aquel plan por complacerla, o era una mera coincidencia...? Serena miró a Darién y decidió reservar aquella pregunta para más adelante.

Le sorprendió descubrir lo distintos que eran el terreno de los Tsukino y el de los Chiba a pesar de ser limítrofes. Allí había más granito, las colinas eran más escarpadas y estaban surcadas por varios arroyos que despertaron la envidia de Serena.

A los lados del riachuelo ante el que se detuvieron crecían arbustos y sauces llorones que proyectaban la sombra ideal para descansar y refrescarse.

-¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño antes de comer? -preguntó Darién a la vez que desmontaba.

-Me parece una buena idea -respondió Serena, mirando a su alrededor y descubriendo un vestuario natural formado por las ramas de un sauce.

Desmontó a su vez y mientras Darién aflojaba las cinchas de las monturas, buscó en una bolsa su traje de baño.

Era un bañador viejo y pasado de moda, pero esa era la primera vez que le avergonzaba su aspecto desgastado. Cuando acabó de cambiarse salió de detrás del follaje con cierto pudor. Darién, con unos vaqueros cortados por encima de las rodillas, se estaba metiendo en el agua.

-¿Qué tal está? -le preguntó Serena.

-Deliciosa. Siempre me sorprende lo fría que es el agua de río -dijo él, mirándola detenidamente.

Serena se ruborizó y con un gesto automático tiró del bañador hacia arriba. Afortunadamente, Darién dejó de observarla y comenzó a nadar. Ella lo siguió, dejando escapar una exclamación al entrar en contacto con las frías aguas. Aquella sensación le hizo recordar los veranos en que iba con sus hermanas a nadar. Y ese recuerdo la devolvió a la realidad de que Darién y ella estaban solos porque acababan de casarse.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo flotara sobre el agua. Un repentino roce en la pierna la sobresaltó. Al abrir los ojos vio que Darién la miraba sonriente.

-¡Me has asustado! -exclamó ella, haciendo el ademán de golpearlo.

Darién esquivó el puñetazo y golpeó el agua para salpicarla.

Ella lo salpicó a su vez, comenzando una batalla de aguadillas y salpicones en la que ambos participaron como un par de niños. Al fin, entre carcajadas y gemidos, treparon a la orilla completamente agotados.

-Hacía tiempo que no me comportaba así -dijo Serena riendo, a la vez que tomaba una toalla para secarse la cara. Al destaparse vio que Darién estaba a poca distancia, observándola con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre? -dijo Serena-. ¿Estoy usando tu toalla?

Él sacudió la cabeza y, sin apartar la mirada, se inclinó para tomar otra toalla.

-Estaba disfrutando mirándote. Me decía que nunca te había visto reír así. Siempre has estado enfadada conmigo por una u otra razón.

Serena comenzó a secarse las piernas.

-No me extraña. Siempre hacías lo posible por enfadarme.

Al incorporarse, vio que Darién seguía observándola mientras se secaba el torso distraídamente.

-¿Te preguntaste alguna vez por qué te molestaba constantemente?

-No hacía falta. Sabía que me odiabas. Y yo te correspondía.

Darién sonrío.

-Te equivocas. Piensa en otra razón.

Serena se ciñó la toalla a la cintura y comenzó a sacar la comida de la cesta. Darién extendió una manta y se arrodilló junto a ella, sin dejar de sonreír socarronamente.

Al acabar de sacar las cosas, Serena se sentó sobre los talones y miró a Darién.

-¿Qué otra razón puede haber?

-No te odiaba, nunca te he odiado, así que tiene que haber otra razón.

Serena lo miró confundida.

-A lo mejor te gusta tomar el pelo a la gente.

-Siempre me ha gustado tomártelo a ti.

Serena suspiró con impaciencia.

-Eso no lo dudo -dijo y, dando la conversación por terminada, se sirvió pollo y patatas.

Darién la imitó y durante unos minutos comieron en silencio.

-Me había olvidado de lo buena que sabe la comida en el campo -dijo Serena, chupándose los dedos con deleite-. Ayer estaba demasiado nerviosa como para comer.

Darién se tumbó, apoyando la cabeza en los brazos.

-No te comportaste como si estuvieras nerviosa.

Serena recogió la comida.

-Pensaba que era evidente -dijo, mirando a Darién por el rabillo del ojo-, especialmente para ti.

-En absoluto. Te comportaste como si estuvieras acostumbrada a casarte -se cubrió el rostro con el sombrero y señaló la manta para que Serena se tumbara a su lado-. Échate y descansa. Antes de marcharnos podemos darnos otro baño.

Serena bostezó.

-Empiezo a notar que no he dormido apenas -dijo, y echándose junto Darién, se quedó dormida en unos instantes.

Él no podía dejar de contemplarla y se dijo que podría seguir así durante días, compartiendo su cambiante estado de ánimo y admirando su capacidad para dirigir el rancho.

Estaba tan llena de energía y era tan poco consciente de sus atractivos que Darién la encontraba fascinante. Allí estaba, tumbada junto a él, ignorando completamente lo sexy que era.

Y mientras ella parecía inconsciente de la sexualidad que emanaba de todos su poros, él sentía su cuerpo reaccionar con solo mirarla. Ésa era la razón por la que se había puesto unos vaqueros cortados como traje de baño, para disimular el poder que su presencia ejercía sobre sus partes más íntimas.

Darién había trazado un plan y quería seguirlo, pero había subestimado lo difícil que le iba a resultar convivir con Serena sin poder hacer el amor con ella.

Suspirando, cerró los ojos. Sólo pensar en tenerla en sus brazos lo excitaba. La única ventaja de marcharse al día siguiente era librarse de esa tortura...

Estaba medio dormido cuando un murmullo de Serena le hizo abrir los ojos. Al volverse, vio que ella se había girado y miraba hacia él. Una de las tiras del traje de baño se había deslizado, dejando un seno casi al descubierto.

Sin pensarlo, Darién fue a colocarlo en su sitio, pero antes de que retirara la mano de su cálido hombro, Serena abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

-¿Has dormido? -preguntó ella.

-Un poco.

Darién le acarició el hombro y, distraídamente, le bajó de nuevo el tirante, exponiendo todo su seno. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, deslizó la mano hasta cubrírselo. En lugar de rechazarlo, Serena sonrió y arqueó la espalda para extremar el contacto.

La situación era absurda. Ella estaba medio dormida y poseerla en ese momento sería una locura, pero Darién no pudo resistir el deseo de tocarla.

Lentamente le bajó el otro tirante, deslizando el bañador hasta la cintura. Ella, cerrando los ojos, sonrió.

Darién se inclinó y le rozó un pezón con la punta de la lengua, antes de besárselo y succionarlo con delicadeza.

Serena dejó escapar un leve gemido, a la vez que levantaba las caderas imperceptiblemente y se aproximaba a él.

Una vez más, Darién se dijo que no debía tomarla en ese momento, pero se dio permiso para seguir acariciándola y continuó lamiendo y excitando sus pezones con rápidos movimientos de la lengua.

Serena levantó la mano lánguidamente y le acarició el cabello, siguiendo con los dedos el perfil de su oreja, iniciando un movimiento rítmico con las caderas.

Incapaz de resistir aquella seductora tentación, Darién siguió besándola, descendiendo hacia la cintura, hasta empezar a empujar el traje de baño hacia abajo y quitárselo completamente, todo ello sin dejar de acariciarla con la lengua y moldeando sus senos con la mano.

Cuando le introdujo la punta de la lengua en el ombligo siguiendo movimientos concéntricos, Serena gimió y se movió espasmódicamente. Darién levantó la cabeza y vio que lo estaba mirando con ojos brillantes.

-¡Eres tan hermosa! -susurró con voz temblorosa.

-Tú también -dijo ella dulcemente.

Darién cerró los ojos.

-Tenemos que parar. No puedo... Sé que tú...

-Estamos casados -dijo ella tímidamente.

-Eso ya lo sé -dijo Darién, abriendo los ojos.

-No tiene por qué estar mal que... Quiero decir... -Serena dejó la frase inacabada.

Darién se apoyó en el codo y la contempló con ojos ardientes.

-¿Vas a dejar que te ame? -preguntó.

Ruborizada, con las pupilas dilatadas, Serena asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

Despacio, Darién apoyó la mano sobre su monte de Venus y con gran delicadeza metió los dedos en su dulce profundidad.

Estaba tan cálida... tan húmeda... De un solo movimiento, Darién se desabrochó el pantalón y, levantando las caderas, se lo quitó.

Al ver su sexo excitado, Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida. Darién se arrodilló entre sus piernas y, apoyando las manos a los lados de sus hombros, comenzó a besarla lenta y posesivamente. Cuando se colocó sobre ella, Serena dejó escapar un suspiro y lo abrazó por las caderas, apretándolo contra sí.

Darién esperó unos segundos antes de penetrarla cuidadosamente, sin precipitarse, meciéndose en cortos movimientos de atrás adelante, de un lado a otro...

Con solo levantar levemente las caderas, Serena fue a su encuentro, dilatando y contrayéndose, haciendo enloquecer a Darién y obligándolo a acelerar el ritmo. Al abrazarse a él y apretarlo aún más contra sí, Darién no pudo contenerse y en cuanto reconoció los movimientos espasmódicos en el interior de Serena que le indicaron que ella había alcanzado el clímax, también él se dejó llevar, cerrando los ojos con un sentimiento de alegría y gratitud por el momento que acababan de compartir.

Serena era suya. Después de tantos años, Serena le pertenecía. Costara lo que costase, nunca se separaría de ella.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó cuando recuperó la respiración.

-Aha.

Serena tenía el rostro oculto entre el cuello y el hombro de Darién.

-No te he hecho daño, ¿verdad?

-Hummm.

Darién la abrazó con ternura y apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de Serena.

-¿Vas a volver a hablarme alguna vez?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces di algo, lo que sea. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Más? -dijo ella con voz melosa, acariciándole la espalda desde la nuca hasta las nalgas antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo con una sonrisa picara.

Darién sintió un inmenso alivio.

-Nena, eres increíble -susurró-. Tenía tanto miedo...

-Miedo, ¿de qué?

-De que me odiaras. Nunca hemos mencionado este aspecto de la relación. Cuando me dijiste que no querías compartir habitación conmigo deduje que no deseabas mantener una relación íntima.

Serena dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Darién.

-Eso creía yo también. La verdad es que todo es muy confuso. La boda no iba a ser más que una parodia pero en cierto momento adquirió significado para mí.

Darién la besó.

-Me alegro. Yo siempre quise que nuestra boda fuese un matrimonio de verdad.

Serena pestañeó.

-¿En serio?

-Sí

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste?

-Lo hice. Te pedí que te casaras conmigo.

-Pero no porque me amaras -apuntó Serena.

-Serena Tsukino Chiba, nunca dudes de mis sentimientos por ti. Te amo. Te he amado desde que llevabas coletas. ¿Por qué crees que era tan pesado contigo? Sólo quería que te fijaras en mí.

-Eso lo conseguiste.

-Pero mi intención no era que me odiaras.

-Oh, Darién -dijo ella, besándolo-. Todo esto es tan confuso. No sé ni lo que siento.

-Tranquila, cariño. No hay nada que explicar. Sólo tienes que dejar que te ame y permitirme vivir contigo cuando vuelva a casa. No pienso intentar cambiar tu vida. Todo seguirá igual.

Serena le acarició el torso.

-No del todo. Esta es la primera vez que veo a un hombre desnudo. ¡No creo que eso pueda olvidarlo!

Darién sonrió.

-Quizá si lo ves con regularidad, dejará de sorprenderte -se sentó y, tomándola por la cintura, la llevó hasta la orilla del agua-. Y ahora vas a descubrir los placeres de nadar sin ropa.

Llegaron al rancho al anochecer. Darién le dijo a Serena que entrara mientras él desensillaba a la yegua. Al verla alejarse, sacudió la cabeza.

Cada vez comprendía menos a las mujeres. Estaba seguro de que Serena iba a enfadarse con él por extralimitarse y de que le rechazaría al conocer cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. Sin embargo, había reaccionado con más sorpresa que irritación. Y no había mostrado el menor reparo en consumar el matrimonio...

Por un lado, se arrepentía de haberse apuntado a las pruebas de aquella semana ya que pensaba que estando más tiempo con Serena podría demostrarle el tipo de relación que deseaba mantener. Por otro, quizá era conveniente que pasaran cierto tiempo separados y reflexionar. Su relación había sido peculiar desde el principio y lo ocurrido aquella tarde no tenía por qué representar ningún cambio real.

Para cuando entró en la cocina, Darién se sentía más confuso que nunca e incapaz de adivinar qué esperaba Serena de él.

Mina y Rini estaban sentadas en la cocina.

-Hola, Darién -le saludó Rini con simpatía-. Es extraño tener a un hombre en casa, pero me gusta. ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo?

Darién se quitó el sombrero y lo colgó detrás de la puerta.

-Me voy mañana por la mañana -contestó y, con aire indiferente, preguntó-. ¿Dónde está Serena?

Mina respondió.

-Arriba. Ha dicho que se sentía dolorida y cansada y que quería darse un baño.

Darién tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no subir corriendo las escaleras.

-Bueno, eh, será mejor que suba. Os veré por la mañana.

-¿Tienes hambre? -le preguntó Mina.

Darién se detuvo.

-No, gracias, hemos comido mucho.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Darién subió las escaleras y fue hacia su dormitorio. Al no oír ruido ni en el cuarto de baño ni en el dormitorio de Serena, supuso que la vería por la mañana y tendría la oportunidad de pedirle disculpas por haberle hecho daño.

Cuando entró en su habitación, la lámpara de la mesilla de noche estaba encendida y a través de la puerta abierta del cuarto de baño pudo oír el ruido de la ducha.

-¿Eres tú, Darién? -preguntó Serena desde el cuarto de baño.

-Sí, lo siento, no me acordaba de que usabas este baño. No te des prisa, esperaré abajo -balbuceó él.

-No seas tonto. Este es tu dormitorio. Pasa.

Darién se asomó tímidamente y vio a Serena sumergida en un baño de burbujas.

-Aquí cabemos los dos -sugirió ella.

El corazón de Darién latió con fuerza.

-¿No te importa?

-No te invitaría si me importara -dijo ella, sonriendo pícaramente-. ¿Acaso te ha entrado la timidez?

-Claro que no. Pero me has sorprendido.

-Venga, entra -dijo ella, extendiendo un brazo enjabonado hacia él.

Darién no necesitó más invitaciones. Se quitó las botas y la ropa precipitadamente y se metió en la bañera.

Serena dejó escapar una carcajada al ver las olas que se formaban al entrar Darién y se sentó con las piernas dobladas para hacerle sitio, mientras él se sentaba al otro extremo con las piernas estiradas a ambos lados de Serena.

-¡Qué maravilla! -dijo, cerrando los ojos a la vez que se sumergía hasta la barbilla-. ¿Estás bien? -añadió, incorporándose levemente y mirándola.

Ella sonrió.

-Perfectamente.

-Rini me ha dicho que estabas cansada y dolorida.

-No me parecía apropiado explicarle por qué sentía agujetas en los lugares más íntimos de mi cuerpo -respondió ella, sonriendo con malicia.

Darién se inclinó hacia adelante y la atrajo hacia sí, haciéndola girarse para que se tumbara boca arriba sobre él.

-No quería hacerte daño -le susurró al oído.

-Y no me lo has hecho. Sólo me ha resultado un poco incómodo cabalgar de vuelta a casa. Los próximos días evitaré montar a caballo.

Darién le acarició los senos excitando sus pezones con caricias concéntricas. Ella le acarició los muslos desde las rodillas hasta las caderas, deslizando los dedos lentamente hacia la parte interior de la pierna.

-Ojalá no tuviera que marcharme mañana -dijo Darién-. Nunca pensé que...

-...que caería en tus brazos tan rápidamente.

-¡No quería decir...! Claro que lo deseaba, pero no pensaba aprovecharme de...

-Darién -Serena giró la cabeza. Sus labios prácticamente rozaban el cuello de Darién-. No hemos hecho nada malo. No podemos predecir el futuro, pero por ahora podemos disfrutar el tiempo que pasemos juntos.

Darién le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la estrechó amorosamente.

-Vamos a conseguir que nuestra relación funcione. Quiero que dure para siempre.

-Me alegro. Me siento como si viviera un sueño del que no quiero despertar. No tenía ni idea de lo maravilloso que podía ser tener marido.

Darién se incorporó y se puso de pie, haciendo que Serena se levantara a su vez. Salió de la bañera y, tomándola en brazos, la sacó de un rápido movimiento. Con una toalla la secó, se secó a sí mismo y, de la mano, la condujo hasta la cama. Tumbándose, le pidió con un ademán que se echara a su lado y ella lo hizo sin demora. Darién la abrazó.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi último curso en el colegio, cuando era capitán del equipo de fútbol?

-Claro.

-Nunca te he dicho que quería pedirte que vinieras al baile de final de curso conmigo.

-¿Al baile de final de curso?

-Sí. Pero dos semanas antes... -Darién dejó la frase a medias.

-Mis padres nos llevaron a Fort Worth a pasar el fin de semana. Las chicas y yo fuimos al cine. Ellos iban a recogernos a la salida pero... nunca llegaron -dijo Serena, quebrándosele la voz.

Darién la estrechó contra sí.

-Solo quería decirte que ya entonces eras muy importante para mí. Cuando pasó todo aquello, no supe qué hacer o qué decir. Recuerdo que faltaste al colegio casi un mes.

-Así es.

-Cuando volviste, estabas muy distante. Ibas a clase y te marchabas a casa enseguida.

-Tuve que luchar para que no se llevaran a las chicas a una casa de adopción. Fue muy duro. Menos mal que Kelvin me ayudó a convencer a los asistentes sociales. Él y algunas amigas de mamá prometieron que me ayudarían en todo lo que necesitara.

-Siempre he tenido la sensación de haberte fallado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no supe ayudarte.

-No hubiera aceptado tu ayuda.

-Lo sé. Estaba seguro de que me rechazarías y de que no me creerías si te decía lo que realmente sentía por ti.

-Tienes que admitir que tenía mis razones. Apenas nos hablábamos.

-Y tú dejaste claro que yo no te interesaba.

Serena se estrechó contra él y le besó levemente.

-Creía que me odiabas. Además, siempre salías con las chicas más atractivas del colegio.

-No tienes ni idea de lo sexy que siempre me has parecido. Un día me peleé porque un chico hizo un comentario lascivo sobre ti. Desde ese momento, todo el mundo tenía cuidado con lo que decía.

-No tenía ni idea.

-¿Me perdonas por haber ocultado mis sentimientos todo este tiempo?

-Eso depende de cómo pienses compensarme -bromeó ella, tomando su excitado sexo entre las manos.

Con un hábil movimiento, Darién rodó con Serena hasta que ella quedó debajo él.

-Haré lo que haga falta para convencerte. Sólo quiero formar parte de tu vida.

Serena le agarró por los hombros y le hizo descender.

-Está bien, vaquero, ya me tienes en tu cama. Ahora te toca demostrar tus habilidades.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Una ráfaga de viento hizo vibrar las ventanas y Serena miró al exterior. Había llegado el otoño y una violenta tormenta se aproximaba en forma de oscuros nubarrones.

Durante la mañana, Serena, Kelvin y los dos ayudantes habían reunido al ganado para llevarlo al corral más próximo al rancho. Al ver que la lluvia se avecinaba, Serena se alegró de haber tomado esa medida.

Las cosas iban mejorando en el rancho. El mercado de carne de vacuno estaba en alza y la tormenta que se anunciaba proporcionaría el agua tan necesaria para los sedientos pastizales.

Su boda había dado lugar a tantos cambios que Serena se preguntaba como habría podido sobrevivir sin Darién. Su generosidad le permitió hacer numerosas reparaciones, y gracias a la mano de obra contratada, Kelvin y ella ya no tenían que trabajar hasta la extenuación.

Puesto que era sábado, todos se habían marchado a la una. Kelvin se había ofrecido a quedarse con ella para que no estuviera sola, pero Serena insistió en que saliera a divertirse con sus amigos. Llevaba demasiados años trabajando en exceso y también él se merecía un descanso.

Mina ya estaba en la universidad. Por sus cartas se deducía que empezaba a sentirse mejor después de unas primeras semanas entristecida por la nostalgia. Rini iba a pasar el fin de semana en casa de una amiga, organizando una fiesta.

Serena pensó que sólo necesitaba a Darién para que aquél fuera un día perfecto, pero sabiendo que era imposible, ahuyentó la idea de su pensamiento.

Siempre que estaba fuera se mantenían en contacto por teléfono. Él le anunciaba su itinerario y le notificaba sus planes, pero en algunas ocasiones Serena le echaba tanto de menos que llegaba a sentir dolor físico.

Desde la boda, Darién había vuelto al rancho en numerosas ocasiones, pero nunca para pasar más de dos o tres días.

La última vez le había contado que planeaba dedicarse a la cría de caballos cuando tuviera que dejar los rodeos. Ya había comenzado a diseñar un nuevo establo donde poder dedicarse a la doma y a la venta.

Serena se dio cuenta de que se sentía extraña porque no estaba acostumbrada a estar sola. Durante años, el trabajo había ocupado todo su tiempo. De pronto, las chicas no la necesitaban y podía dirigir el rancho de una manera relajada.

Tendría que aprender a tener tiempo libre, y aunque la idea de cocinar y limpiar no le seducía, sí estaba dispuesta a descubrir el placer de la lectura y el descanso.

Estaba acurrucada en un sillón leyendo un libro al atardecer, cuando le pareció oír el ruido de un motor. Recibir visitas de vecinos también era una novedad en su vida.

Fue hasta la cocina apresuradamente y abrió la puerta. Una ráfaga de viento la zarandeó. Al ver a su visitante, dejó escapar una exclamación y bajó corriendo las escaleras del porche. Darién había vuelto.

Cuando Serena llegó al establo donde había llevado el remolque con los caballos, los había bajado y les estaba dando de comer.

Serena entró y se detuvo detrás de él.

-Hola -saludó.

Él giró la cabeza y sonrió.

-Hola, forastera. Me preguntaba si la casa estaba desierta. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Pasó la mano por el lomo del caballo y se acercó a Serena. En cuanto llegó a su lado, la tomó en brazos a la vez que daba vueltas sobre sí mismo.

-¡Qué maravilla es estar en casa! He conducido toda la noche para llegar -dijo, dejándola en el suelo.

-No te esperaba hasta dentro de una semana -dijo ella, con la respiración entrecortada por la risa-. ¿Qué te ha hecho venir?

-No me podía concentrar y estaba cometiendo demasiados errores. Si no prestas atención puedes matarte, así que decidí venir a verte.

La besó lenta y ávidamente, y ella sintió que su sangre se aceleraba.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

-Los chicos se han ido y Rini está en el pueblo.

-Entonces, ¿estamos solos?

-Aha.

Darién la tomó de la mano e hizo ademán de ir a salir pero se paró en seco.

Una tormenta de granizo se desplomaba sobre los pastizales y el viento sacudía las ramas de los árboles. Serena se apoyó en el hombro de Darién y contempló el fin de la sequía.

-Mira -dijo, señalando lo que parecía una cortina de agua aproximándose en la lejaní la lluvia.

Las nubes se agolpaban a tan baja altura que Serena pensó que poniéndose de puntillas podría tocarlas.

El aire olía a humedad.

Darién le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-No podemos salir -dijo, su voz apenas audible bajo el estruendo del viento.

El granizo paró tan repentinamente como había comenzado y fue seguido por una lluvia torrencial. Serena respiró profundamente el olor a tierra mojada.

Darién se volvió en silencio y, yendo hasta el coche, abrió el maletero y sacó una manta.

A continuación tomó a Serena de la mano y la condujo hacia la escalerilla que subía al pajar.

No necesitó hablar para que Serena supiera lo que pensaba.

-¿Darién? -dijo ella, sorprendida de su temeridad.

-Mira, la tormenta puede durar horas. Más vale que nos pongamos cómodos.

Serena subió la primera. Una ventana estaba abierta, pero quedaba protegida del viento y sólo dejaba entrar la sensación de humedad.

Darién la siguió. Se acercó hasta la ventana, extendió la manta sobre el heno lentamente y se tumbó, alargando la mano para reclamar la compañía de Serena.

-Ven aquí -dijo, con voz ronca.

Serena, sufriendo un repentino ataque de timidez, se sentó en el extremo de la manta.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Darién.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Te he echado de menos -dijo.

-Nena, ahora me tienes aquí pero me estás desaprovechando. Ven.

Le tomó la mano y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Cuando te marchas creo que todo ha sido un sueño, incluso nuestra boda -continuó diciendo Serena sin oponer resistencia a que Darién le desabrochara la camisa.

-Yo paso las noches soñando que estoy en la cama contigo, abrazado a ti, haciéndote el amor. Desde que estamos casados los rodeos no me interesan.

Metiendo las manos por debajo de la camisa, se la quitó y le desabrochó el sujetador, dejándola desnuda de cintura para arriba.

-Eres tan hermosa... -susurró, inclinándose y besándole el pecho-. También sueño con esto -añadió, y el roce de su aliento hizo que Serena se estremeciera.

Se sentía extraña. Había pensado tanto en él que tenerlo a su lado le hacía pensar que soñaba. Con un suspiro decidió entregarse a su fantasía y deseó no despertar nunca.

Febrilmente le quitó la camisa y le desabrochó el cinturón. Él se incorporó y se quitó las botas, ayudándole a ella a hacer lo mismo. Los pantalones no tardaron en acompañar al resto de la ropa.

La fresca brisa acarició sus cuerpos desnudos.

-¿Y si viene alguien...? -susurró Serena, nerviosa.

-Eso espero -respondió él, sonriendo con picardía. Para tranquilizarla, añadió-. Con este tiempo no creo que venga nadie. De todas formas, no se les ocurriría buscarnos aquí arriba.

La abrazó, dejando escapar una exclamación de placer al sentir la caricia de sus senos contra su pecho.

Deslizó las manos por su espalda y, sujetándola con firmeza por las nalgas, la apretó contra su sexo excitado.

Serena se movió levemente para cobijarlo entre los muslos y meciendo las caderas lo acarició sensualmente.

Darién contuvo la respiración y de un único movimiento, se giró para colocarse sobre ella. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la penetró, moviéndose en un amplio vaivén a un ritmo enloquecedor.

Serena se dio cuenta del ansia que sentía por tenerlo, por ser poseída por él.

Necesitaba olerlo, devorarlo... Entrelazó los brazos y las piernas a su alrededor, aferrándose a él con fuerza, moviéndose con él como si sus dos cuerpos se hubieran fundido en uno.

La tensión fue en aumento. Ambos sintieron la llegada de la explosión al mismo tiempo. Serena dejó escapar un gemido prolongado a la vez que él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás se dejaba arrastrar con un quejido sordo.

Los dos supieron que aquélla había sido una experiencia excepcional y Serena hubiera deseado detener el tiempo y ya para siempre sentir que formaba parte de Darién.

Sin dejar de abrazarse, giraron hasta ponerse de costado. Darién, todavía con la respiración entrecortada, la estrechó con fuerza, a la vez que ella le depositaba pequeños besos por todo el cuerpo, siguiendo el perfil de su barbilla, el cuello, el hombro...

Darién comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, deslizando las manos por la curva de su cintura, la redondez de sus caderas, la forma llena de sus senos. Mientras le masajeaba con delicadeza un pezón, se inclinó y tomó el otro en su boca, mordisqueándolo y succionándolo delicadamente.

Serena lo sintió crecer en su interior y elevó las caderas en una invitación callada.

Darién dejó escapar una risa quebrada.

-Eres insaciable -le dijo, entre besos y caricias.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho? Eres tú quien... -Darién le dio golpecitos con la punta de la lengua en el pezón, para luego lamérselo sensualmente. Serena solo pudo susurrar

-. Darién...

Y no necesitó decir más.

Serena despertó bajo el frío y húmedo aire sintiéndose completamente desconcertada.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hora era? ¿Se había quedado dormida en el sillón?

A medida que adquirió conciencia de dónde estaba, se dio cuenta de que Darién yacía a su lado, abrazándola por la espalda.

La peor de la tormenta había pasado, pero la lluvia seguía cayendo ininterrumpidamente. La luz que se encendía automáticamente en el granero al llegar el atardecer, iluminaba el pajar.

-Darién -susurró Serena.

-Mmmmm -respondió él, sin moverse.

-Creo que ya podemos ir a casa.

Darién la abrazó con fuerza.

-Preferiría no moverme -dijo, con voz soñolienta.

-Hace demasiado frío para pasar aquí la noche.

-Te tengo a ti para mantenerme caliente.

Serena sonrió.

-No creas. Me voy a dar una ducha.

-Eres una aguafiestas.

-Puedes venir conmigo -sugirió Serena.

Darién se estiró y respiró profundamente.

-Esa es una oferta irresistible -dijo, recogiendo la ropa y pasándole a Serena la deprisa. Nadie puede vernos.

Riendo como niños, tomaron la ropa y el calzado y corrieron desnudos hasta la casa. Al entrar, siguieron sin detenerse hasta llegar al dormitorio.

Serena entró en el baño a oscuras y puso la ducha en marcha. Darién la siguió. Al volverse para mirarlo, Serena dejó escapar una carcajada.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Tú.

-¿Por qué?

-Tendrías que verte desnudo y con el sombrero puesto.

Darién sonrió a la vez que se lo ajustaba.

-¿Dónde querías que lo llevara? Tenía las manos ocupadas.

Serena se acercó a él y tomó su sexo entre las manos. Su tacto hizo que Darién volviera a excitarse.

-Yo también -dijo Serena con una picara sonrisa, haciéndole una señal para que la siguiera a la ducha.

Darién se quitó el sombrero y entró con ella.

La ducha era suficientemente grande para los dos. Serena tomó la pastilla de jabón y llenándose las manos de espuma, enjabonó a Darién de pies a cabeza, prestando especial atención al torso y las nalgas, y riendo satisfecha al hacerle gemir de placer con sus caricias en la parte interior del muslo y alrededor de su sexo excitado.

Después de aclararse bajo el chorro de agua, Darién se volvió.

-Me toca a mí -dijo con voz sensual, a la vez que tomaba el jabón, decidido a proporcionarle el mismo placer que ella acababa de darle.

Serena contuvo la respiración. Sintió sus senos llenarse a la vez que sus pezones se endurecían. Darién la acarició combinando la suavidad y la presión, alcanzando sus partes más íntimas hasta hacerla jadear.

-¿Te pasa algo? -bromeó él, fingiendo inocencia.

Serena sacudió la cabeza. Darién le acarició la entrepierna, presionando repetidamente la pelvis. De pronto se arrodilló y continuó enjabonándole las piernas y los pies. Desde esa posición, la colocó bajo el agua hasta que toda la espuma resbaló por su cuerpo. Sólo entonces se inclinó y la besó en lo más íntimo de su ser. Serena estaba tan excitada que sólo pudo gemir de gozo.

Darién la sacó de la ducha en brazos, la secó levemente y la llevó al dormitorio para tumbarla sobre la cama, con las piernas hacia afuera. Se arrodilló frente a ella y volvió a besarla y a acariciarla con la lengua hasta que los gemidos de Serena llegaron a parecer sollozos. Él se incorporó y, entrelazando las piernas de Serena alrededor de su cintura, la penetró con un decidido embate. La libertad de movimiento que aquella posición le concedía, permitió a Darién variar la velocidad y el ritmo, describiendo giros, meciéndose de un lado a otro, hasta que una vez más Serena estalló en un gemido primario e incontrolable.

Lentamente, Darién la hizo desplazarse hasta el centro de la cama, donde pudo colocarse sobre ella y dejarse llevar por el ritmo que ella le imprimía hasta alcanzar ambos el éxtasis de la satisfacción total.

Durante la noche, Serena sintió que Darién la cubría con las sábanas. Cuando la atrajo hacia el calor de su cuerpo, le oyó musitar.

-Vas a acabar conmigo.

Pero Serena estaba demasiado relajada como para responder.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

La llamada insistente del teléfono acabó por despertar a Serena. Cuando recordó que Darién no estaba allí para contestar, abrió los ojos y vio que era completamente de noche.

-Diga -murmuró, levantando el auricular.

-¿Puedo hablar con Serena Chiba? -preguntó la voz agitada de una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

Serena parpadeó y miró el reloj de la mesilla. Era medianoche.

-Soy yo. ¿Quién es?

-No me conoces. Me llamo Michiru y soy amiga de Darién. Si supiera que te estoy llamando me mataría, pero he pensado que debía hacerlo.

Serena se sentó bruscamente y agarró el auricular con fuerza. Darién se había marchado hacía pocos días. Habían pasado más tiempo juntos que en el resto de sus visitas.

Se había ido a regañadientes y ella aún no había logrado acostumbrarse a su ausencia.

Inclinándose, encendió la lámpara de la mesilla.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó ansiosa.

-Darién está en el hospital de Pendleton.

-¿En Oregón?

-Sí.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Un toro lo ha embestido. Los médicos le están atendiendo. Tiene varios huesos del pie rotos y una herida en el costado, pero lo que más le preocupa al médico es que ha recibido un golpe en la cabeza y está en coma.

-Oh, Dios mío. ¿Cuándo ha pasado?

-Esta tarde. Hace unas nueve horas. He pensado que querrías saberlo.

-Oh, Dios mío -se quejó Serena, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Si puedo hacer algo...

-¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

-Michiru Kaio. Conozco a Darién desde hace años. Hace un tiempo me comentó que se había casado y se me ha ocurrido que... Si yo estuviera en tu lugar querría saberlo.

-Desde luego, Michiru, muchas gracias. Tienes toda la razón. Iré lo antes posible.

-Lo mejor será que vengas en avión a Portland y alquiles un coche.

-Gracias. ¿Cuál es el nombre del hospital? ¿En qué habitación está?

Michiru le dio los datos y Serena los escribió apresuradamente. Cuando colgó el teléfono, las lágrimas le enturbiaban los ojos.

-¿Serena? -llamó Rini desde la puerta-. ¿Quién era? ¿Le pasa algo a Mina?

Serena se levantó de la cama.

-No. A Darién.

-¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está?

-En Oregón. Está inconsciente en el hospital. Los médicos no saben qué le va a pasar -Serena corrió hasta Rini y la abrazo-. Tengo que ir a su lado.

-Por supuesto.

-Pero no puedo dejarte sola.

-No te preocupes. Me quedaré en casa de Kim. A su madre no le importará.

Serena rebuscó en el trastero y encontró una vieja bolsa de viaje.

Rini comenzó a sacar ropa del armario.

-Espero que no sea grave, Serena. Es una injusticia.

Serena se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa grande y se cepilló el cabello precipitadamente.

-¿Cómo vas a ir al aeropuerto? -le preguntó su hermana.

-Voy a pedirle a Kelvin que me lleve.

-¿Quieres que le despierte?

-Sí, por favor.

Para cuando acabó de hacer la bolsa, Kelvin estaba en la cocina, listo para llevarla a Austin.

-Gracias, Kelvin -dijo Serena al verlo.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer. ¿Estás preparada? -dijo él, quitándole la bolsa.

-Sí -mintió ella. ¿Cómo podía estar preparada para algo tan espantoso como aquello?

Nunca había volado ni había ido de viaje y la primera vez que lo hacía era para correr junto a Darién. ¿Qué había dicho Michiru...? Que ha Darién no le gustaría que hubiera llamado. ¿Por qué? ¿Quería decir eso que Darién se había herido en otras ocasiones y no se lo había dicho?

Subió en el coche de Kelvin y trató de relajarse durante las dos horas que duró el viaje a Austin. Confiaba en conseguir un billete en el primer avión. Ansiaba llegar y encontrar a Darién despierto y que la amonestara por haber volado a su lado.

Pero no fue así.

Cuando llegó al hospital, habló con las enfermeras y le anunciaron que no había recuperado el conocimiento. Los médicos le habían hecho varias radiografías para determinar la naturaleza de la conmoción pero sólo ellos podían informarle de los resultados.

-¿Puedo ver al médico? -preguntó.

La enfermera asintió.

-Vendrá a visitar a sus enfermos un poco más tarde. Entonces podrá discutir con él el estado de su marido.

Serena se alegró de estar sola cuando entró a ver a Darién. La luz del atardecer inundaba la habitación. Darién estaba rodeado de máquinas y extremadamente pálido, excepto en las zonas donde asomaban unos espantosos hematomas. Por un instante Serena sintió pánico al creer que estaba muerto y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Se acercó de puntillas a la cama.

La pierna escayolada estaba en alto, tenía la cara amoratada y uno de los párpados estaba tan hinchado que aún despierto, no hubiera podido abrirlo.

Serena se sentó en una butaca a su lado y le acarició la mano. Durante el viaje había tenido tiempo de reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido y también sobre los cambios experimentados en ella durante aquel tiempo.

A lo largo de los cinco meses de matrimonio se había llegado a acostumbrar a ser la mujer de Darién. Aceptaba sus ausencias y ansiaba sus retornos y los momentos de hacer el amor. Pero sólo entonces había tenido que admitir la verdad.

Estaba enamorada de Darién Chiba. El proceso había sido tan gradual que era incapaz de determinar cuándo la atracción había dado paso al amor.

Incluso después de que él le dijera que la había amado durante años, Serena se había resistido a creerle. Si no hubiera sido porque ya estaban casados, a Serena no le habría cabido la menor duda de que eso era lo que Darién decía a todas las chicas con las que había salido. Y por eso sufrían tanto cuando luego las abandonaba.

Pero a ella no la había abandonado. Se había casado con ella. Claro que su estilo de vida no había sufrido ningún cambio. Ella seguía en el rancho y él viajaba. Pero aquél arreglo había sido satisfactorio para ambos. Ni ella había intentado cambiarlo ni él tomar las riendas del rancho.

A lo largo de aquellos meses, Serena había olvidado las razones por las que estaba casada con Darién, así como su intención inicial de no permanecer junto a él.

¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega y negar sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo pudo creer que Darién era un mero instrumento para alcanzar sus fines?

Sí. Lo amaba, pero nunca se lo había dicho, y la idea de no poder llegar a decírselo la hundía en la más absoluta desesperación.

Miró a Darién, rogándole mentalmente que despertara. Había recorrido muchos kilómetros física y emocionalmente, y ansiaba podérselo comunicar.

Horas más tarde, Serena salió de la habitación para tomarse un café. Había hablado ya con el médico, quien le había anunciado que lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que Darién recuperara el conocimiento.

-Perdona, ¿eres Serena? -le preguntó una voz de mujer cuando se disponía a meter las monedas en la máquina.

Serena se volvió y vio a una mujer extremadamente hermosa mirándola inquisitivamente.

Tenía el cabello aguamarina y ojos igualmente azules. Llevaba una camisa color ocre y vaqueros negros que resaltaban sus piernas largas y bien torneadas.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

La mujer se acercó a ella.

-Soy Michiru.

Serena sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza. ¿Aquella belleza era la amiga de Darién?

Tratando de ocultar su turbación, la saludó.

-Encantada de conocerte, Michiru -dijo, estrechándole la mano-. Muchas gracias por haber llamado.

-¿Qué tal está? -preguntó Michiru.

-El médico dice que se está recuperando bien de las heridas.

-¿Se ha despertado?

-No.

Michiru se mostró desilusionada.

-Esa es mala señal.

Serena tomó el café e hizo un ademán hacia la sala de espera.

-¿Quieres que no sentemos?

-Gracias.

Michiru se sentó elegantemente sobre uno de los sillones haciendo que Serena se sintiera fuera de lugar, torpe y ordinaria. Aunque las dos llevaban el mismo tipo de ropa, Michiru parecía vestida para un desfile de modas.

Serena concentró la mirada en la taza de café que sujetaba entre las manos.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo os conocéis Darién y tú? -preguntó, esforzándose por sonar indiferente.

Michiru sonrió, mostrando una dentadura perfecta y deslumbrantemente blanca. -Desde hace años.

-¿Formas parte del circuito de rodeos?

-Sí. Monto a caballo desde que tengo uso de razón. Hago algunos números de exhibición durante los descansos.

Serena se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía de la vida de Darién y estuvo segura de que aquella mujeres lo conocía mucho mejor que ella.

-Supongo que te lo dicen muy a menudo -dijo, decidida a ser sincera-, pero eres guapísima.

Michiru sonrió.

-Muchas gracias. La verdad es que se lo debo a mis padres, no tengo ningún mérito.

-Darién no me ha hablado nunca de ti.

Michiru esquivó su mirada.

-No tenía por qué hacerlo -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Siempre he sabido que había alguien esperándole en casa. Es un gran amigo.

Serena tragó saliva. ¿No era también amistad lo que Darién le había ofrecido a ella...? Se estremeció. Pero también había insistido en que quería establecer una relación permanente...

Aun así, ¿qué ocurría las temporadas que Darién pasaba fuera y qué tipo de relación mantenía con Michiru...? Era obvio que ella estaba enamorada de él.

-¿Dónde te alojas? -le preguntó Michiru, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-Aquí.

-Me refiero a qué hotel.

-No he hecho ninguna reserva.

Michiru sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedes pasar la noche aquí. Tienes que descansar -sacó una llave de su bolso-. Yo estoy en el Best Rest Inn, a unos metros de aquí. Toma la llave y ve a dormir un rato. Yo me quedaré mientras tanto.

Aquella muestra de intimidad con Darién hizo que a Serena se le encogiera el corazón, pero Michiru tenía razón. Estaba exhausta y, si no descansaba un rato, no serviría más que para molestar.

-Eres muy amable, Michiru -dijo, tomando la llave que aquélla le tendía-. No sé cómo agradecértelo.

Michiru sonrió.

-No digas nada. No quiero que Darién te vea con esas ojeras cuando recupere el conocimiento -se levantó y ayudó a Serena a levantarse-. Vete y descansa. Si hay alguna noticia, te llamaré de inmediato.

-Muchas gracias -dijo Serena deteniéndose a los pocos pasos-. Volveré enseguida.

-No te preocupes, no me moveré de aquí.

Serena se durmió de inmediato pero sus sueños se vieron poblados de pesadillas.

Acostumbrada al silencio del rancho, cada pequeño ruido la sobresaltaba.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, una luz tenue se filtraba en la habitación.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, soy Michiru. Darién lleva un rato moviéndose. Aún no ha abierto los ojos, pero el médico piensa que es una buena señal.

Serena saltó de la cama. -Gracias. Voy enseguida.

Se dio una rápida ducha y en cinco minutos estaba ya de camino al hospital.

Darién tenía que recuperarse, era imprescindible. Apenas podía esperar a verlo y hablar con él para explicarle lo que sentía y decirle que lo amaba.

Al llegar cerca de la habitación desaceleró el paso y entreabrió la puerta con cautela. Michiru estaba junto a la cama, tomando la mano de Darién. Al oír la puerta se volvió y sonrió con alivio.

Serena miró a Darién y vio que tenía los ojos entornados. También él la miró a ella, pero al verla, cerró los ojos con expresión de disgusto y, frunciendo el ceño, miró a Michiru con gesto amenazador.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Serena? -preguntó con voz ronca.

Serena se quedó paralizada. El cambio de actitud de Darién la desconcertó. Era obvio que su presencia le desagradaba pero, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se acercó hasta la cama. Michiru le cedió el puesto.

-Hola, Darién -le saludó con voz queda-. ¿Cómo estás?

Ansiaba tocarlo, convencerse de que estaba bien, pero la expresión de su mirada la obligó a reprimirse.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó él de nuevo.

-Estaba preocupada. Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

-¿Cómo te has enterado de que estaba herido?

-Le avisé yo -dijo Michiru en tono desafiante-. Pensé que debía saberlo.

Darién dejó escapar una exclamación y cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos de nuevo, miró a Serena.

-Siento que Michiru te molestara. No me ha pasado nada. No tenías por qué haber venido.

Serena se sintió como si acabaran de abofetearla.

-Estaba preocupada... -comenzó, pero se quedó sin palabras.

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Es mejor que vuelvas a casa. Si necesito algo, tengo a Michiru.

Serena tuvo que concentrarse para reprimir el llanto.

-Si eso es lo que quieres... -dijo al fin, y antes de que sus sentimientos la traicionaran, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Un largo silencio siguió a su marcha -Eres un animal -dijo Michiru, rompiéndolo.

Darién sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar y le dolía cada milímetro del cuerpo. Lo último que deseaba era oír recriminaciones.

-No quiero que sepa que tengo problemas. Ya te lo he dicho.

-¿Y si te rompes el cuello? ¿Tampoco entonces debo avisarla?

Darién intentó moverse, pero dejó escapar un grito de dolor. -No estoy tan grave.

-Eso no lo sabemos. Lo único que sé es que eres un cabezota imbécil, incapaz de agradecer a su mujer que lo haya dejado todo para venir a su lado.

-No quiero que se preocupe por mí.

-Estate tranquilo, lo más seguro es que esté demasiado ocupada rellenando los papeles de divorcio.

-¿Crees que he sido demasiado severo?

-Has sido cruel. Quizá no lo sepas, pero llevas treintaiseis horas inconsciente y todos estábamos preocupados. He sido una ingenua creyendo que un golpe en la cabeza podría devolverte la cordura. Llevas meses tratando de matarte, forzando todos los límites. Debería estar acostumbrada.

-Sabes que necesito ganar dinero, Michiru. Tengo que seguir ayudando a Serena con el rancho.

-¿Sabe ella el riesgo que corres?

-Claro que no. No quiero que sepa nada. Cuando tenga suficiente dinero para invertir en buenos caballos, me retiraré.

-Para que lo sepas, también esta vez conseguiste más puntos que nadie, así que has vuelto a ganar. He recogido el cheque. Por eso he esperado a que despertaras.

Darién le acarició la mano.

-Eres una buena amiga, Michiru. Siempre lo has sido.

Ella suspiró profundamente.

-No lo suficiente. Si lo fuera conseguiría que no destrozaras una relación por la que has luchado durante tanto tiempo.

Darién intentó sonreír pero sólo consiguió hacer una mueca de dolor.

-Quizá debas ir a buscarla para que pueda disculparme. Tienes razón. Temía que insistiera en que dejara los rodeos justo cuando estoy a punto de retirarme.

Sin decir palabra, Michiru se precipitó fuera de la habitación buscando a Serena. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde. Serena se había marchado. Después de comprobar que no estaba ni en los pasillos ni en el vestíbulo, Michiru volvió.

-Tienes serios problemas, Darién. No está en ninguna parte.

Darién se sintió como si una manada de búfalos lo embistiera.

-Tengo que hablar con ella -dijo, con dificultad. No podía concentrarse-. O quizá sea mejor dejar que se calme. Quedan diez días hasta el próximo rodeo. Puedo ir a...

-No puedes montar con una pierna escayolada -le interrumpió Michiru.

Darién se miró la pierna.

-No sería la primera vez que me quito una escayola. Si no apoyo todo el peso en esa pierna no pasará nada.

-Estás tan loco como todos los que participan demasiados años en rodeos.

-Igual que tú.

Michiru sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo sólo lo hago porque no conozco ningún otro tipo de vida -lo observó durante unos segundos y añadió-. ¿Quieres que conduzca tu remolque hasta Wyoming?

-¿Dónde está el tuyo?

-Le pedí a uno de los chicos que lo llevara a Boise. No sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar contigo y preferí que se llevaran a la yegua para que Roy cuidara de ella.

-Gracias por la oferta, la tendré en cuenta -cerró los ojos unos instantes-. Espera que se me pase este espantoso dolor de cabeza para ver si puedo pensar mejor. Serena va a estar furiosa conmigo. Tiene mucho carácter.

-Te mereces cualquier cosa. Necesitas unos buenos azotes.

-No sería la primera vez que estoy en su lista negra -Darién sonrió con tristeza-. Al menos ahora estamos casados. En cuanto me ponga bien conseguiré que me perdone.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Serena reconoció la voz. No lo esperaba tan pronto. Aún no estaba preparada para verlo. Todavía no. Evitando mirar hacia abajo, continuó en lo alto del tanque de agua, ajustando la pieza con la que intentaba detener una gotera.

-¡Serena Tsukino Chiba, baja de ahí ahora mismo!

Sólo cuando acabó con su trabajo, bajó la escalerilla. Ella no aceptaba que nadie le diera órdenes y, mucho menos, Darién Chiba.

Antes de que alcanzara los últimos peldaños, Darién la tomó por la cintura y levantándola, la dejó en el suelo.

No se habían visto desde que Serena se marchó del hospital. Ni siquiera habían hablado por teléfono pues ella se había negado a contestar sus llamadas.

Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba más delgado pero ése, tal como él le había aclarado, no era asunto suyo.

-¿Es que te quieres romper el cuello? -la amonestó Darién.

Serena alzó las cejas en un gesto retador.

-¿Acaso es de tu incumbencia? -dijo, alejándose de él para agarrar a su yegua.

-¿Por qué no le has ordenado a uno de los peones que lo haga?

Serena sujetó las riendas y montó.

-Los he despedido.

Darién la miró atónito.

-¿Que los has despedido? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Serena hizo girar a la yegua hacia la casa.

-Lo discutiremos más tarde -dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante y espoleando al caballo.

Darién se ajustó el sombrero. Era evidente que aquella vez había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Le costaba creer que Serena pudiera estar enfadada todo ese tiempo por algo que había dicho y que ni siquiera lograba recordar. Los primeros días después de recuperar el conocimiento habían pasado en una nebulosa. Claro que Michiru había insistido en recordárselo una y otra vez, cada vez que Serena se negaba a ponerse al teléfono.

De acuerdo, se había portado mal pero cometer equivocaciones era humano. ¿Por qué no podía entender Serena que le había desconcertado verla? ¿No iba a permitirle explicárselo? Bueno, al menos había dicho que lo discutirían más tarde...

Lentamente, Darién cabalgó hacia la casa. Estaba agotado. Había conducido cientos de kilómetros en la más absoluta soledad para llegar a lo que consideraba su hogar.

Había echado tanto de menos a Serena... Era la primera vez que pasaban tanto tiempo separados. Las costillas habían tardado en soldar y el tobillo todavía le molestaba. Aun así, había tenido que participar en varios rodeos para pagar los gastos del hospital y ahorrar algo de dinero. La temporada se había acabado y ya había reunido la suma suficiente para comprar una primera remesa de caballos. Si las cosas le iban bien, quizá podría abandonar los rodeos aquel mismo año. Estaba cansado de viajar y por encima de todo, echaba de menos despertarse junto a Serena.

El problema era cómo hacerle entender que su intención no era herirla. Tras recuperar el conocimiento plenamente, le había emocionado descubrir que Serena había querido estar junto a él, pero ella no le había dado la oportunidad de decírselo. Necesitaba conseguir que lo escuchara.

Al llegar al rancho llevó el caballo al establo, lo desensilló y, después de llenar el pesebre, se dirigió a la casa.

-Hola, Darién -le saludó Rini desde el porche, contenta de verlo-. ¿Por qué cojeas?

-Todavía me duele el tobillo -dijo él, subiendo los peldaños con cautela-. ¿Está Serena dentro?

-Sí. Y no del mejor humor. ¿Sabe que has vuelto?

-Sí y tal vez sea esa la razón de su mal humor. No está muy contenta conmigo.

Rini sonrió.

-Ya me he dado cuenta. Últimamente actúa como si no existieras. Ni siquiera me deja nombrarte.

Darién sacudió la cabeza desesperanzado y entró. La cocina estaba vacía. Asomó la cabeza para hablar con Rini.

-¿Dónde está Doris?

-Serena la despidió. Dijo que ella y yo podíamos ocuparnos de las labores domésticas.

-¿También de la comida?

Rini dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Sí. Sólo comemos congelados. No sabes cuánto echo de menos a Mina.

Darién subió al dormitorio que él y Serena habían compartido aquellos meses. Al mirar en el ropero se dio cuenta de que no quedaba ninguna prenda de Serena. Entró en el cuarto de baño y se desnudó. Si iba a discutir con ella necesitaba darse un baño relajante. Estaba tan exhausto que hubiera podido dormir durante una semana seguida.

Cuando volvió a bajar a la cocina vio que la mesa estaba puesta para dos personas.

-¿Quién no va a comer? -preguntó.

-Serena me ha dicho que no le ponga plato. Se ha llevado la comida al despacho.

Darién creyó que sería una grosería dejar a Rini sola e hizo un esfuerzo para comer con ella, pero en cuanto acabaron, se disculpó y fue a ver a Serena. Tenía que enfrentarse a la situación y resolverla lo antes posible.

La puerta del estudio estaba cerrada. Darién llamó con los nudillos y esperó.

-Adelante.

Al abrir la puerta vio a Serena trabajando en el escritorio. Tenía la comida al lado.

Apenas la había probado.

-Serena, tenemos que hablar -dijo Darién, quedamente.

Ella lo miró y retiró la vista para atrancar un cheque.

-Tienes razón -dijo, indicándole que se sentara frente a ella-. He conseguido vender casi toda la carne a buen precio -le alargó el cheque-. Aquí está la cantidad que me prestaste, más los intereses. Estamos en paz.

Darién ni siquiera lo miró.

-Serena, quiero pedirte disculpas y darte una explicación.

-En absoluto -le interrumpió ella-. Tenías razón. No tenía por qué haber ido. Lo que tú hagas y con quién lo hagas no es asunto mío.

-¿Con quién lo haga...? ¿A qué te refieres?

-He hablado con un abogado. Le he explicado nuestro acuerdo y va a comenzar a tramitar los papeles para el divorcio. Me ha dicho que...

Darién se levantó del asiento de un salto.

-¿Cómo? Espera un minuto. No podemos... No querrás... Serena, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Estoy siguiendo tus reglas, como siempre. Siento haberte malinterpretado. Fuiste muy amable dejándome el dinero. Pero ahora que te lo he devuelto será mejor que te marches lo antes posible. Yo ya he sacado mis cosas del dormitorio. Me imagino que tendrás que dar alguna explicación a tus padres y que tardarás unos días en mudarte, pero cuanto antes lo hagas, mejor.

Darién la miró con total incredulidad.

-Maldita sea, Serena, ¿es que no piensas escucharme?

Serena se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente.

-De acuerdo. Te escucho.

-Cuando apareciste en el hospital estaba medio atontado. Michiru no me había dicho que estabas allí y me tomó por sorpresa.

-Eso está claro.

-Sólo cuando te marchaste me di cuenta de que te había dado una impresión equivocada. Michiru salió a buscarte, pero ya no estabas. No quería resultar tan...

-Ya no tiene importancia.

-Claro que la tiene. Estás echándome de tu vida sin tan siquiera dejar que te dé una explicación.

-¿Una explicación de qué, Darién? ¿De que los rodeos son tu pasión? Ya lo sé. ¿De qué Michiru te entiende mejor que yo? También lo he comprendido. ¿Que mientras ha durado, te ha gustado jugar a tener un hogar? También lo comprendo. Yo fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para creer que me amabas desde hacía tiempo y eso es lo único que podría echarte en cara. Al fin y al cabo, no necesitabas mentir. Nunca me has obligado a hacer nada que yo no quisiera. Pero nunca pensé que había otra mujer. Me has enseñado muchas cosas y...

-No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo. No hay nadie más en mi vida.

-¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que entre tú y Michiru no hay nada?

-¿Michiru? ¿Crees que hay algo entre nosotros? Pues estás muy equivocada. Es como una hermana. Siempre he cuidado de ella pero jamás hemos mantenido una relación sentimental.

-Ya veo.

-¿No me crees?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

-No tiene importancia. Gracias a tu ayuda he salido de la crisis. He comprado unas cuantas cabras y algunas ovejas. Ya no puedo pagar a los peones, pero Kelvin sigue conmigo. Entre los dos...

-Así que quieres acabar nuestro matrimonio -dijo Darién, bajando la voz.

-Sí. Creo que es lo mejor.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tenemos distintos estilos de vida. Yo creí sinceramente que no me importaría que siguieras con el rodeo pero cuando te vi herido comprendí por qué otras mujeres habían tratado de convencerte de que lo dejaras. Mientras lo he ignorado, he estado tranquila, pero ahora no podría soportarlo. Tenemos vidas distintas y es mejor que cada uno siga con la suya.

-¿Y si te dijera que estoy dispuesto a dejar los rodeos? He conseguido ahorrar dinero. Podríamos...

-No hables en plural, Darién. No me incluyas en tu vida.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Ella asintió en silencio. Darién la miró fijamente por unos instantes.

-Realmente he metido la pata -murmuró.

-No te sientas culpable. Al fin y al cabo, habíamos alcanzado un acuerdo.

-Nada de lo que ha ocurrido tiene que ver con nuestro acuerdo. Yo te di el dinero sin esperar que me lo devolvieras. Por otro lado, quedamos en permanecer juntos al menos doce meses, ¿te acuerdas? -Serena sostuvo su mirada sin decir una palabra. Darién se alejó bruscamente del escritorio y recorrió la habitación a zancadas, buscando una solución desesperadamente-. Desde mi punto de vista, aún me debes seis meses como esposa -dijo al fin.

Un tenso silencio siguió a sus palabras.

-Técnicamente, tienes razón -dijo Serena con voz queda-. Pero puesto que ya te he pagado...

-Te equivocas. No quiero el dinero. Quiero seis meses. Y demostrarte que nuestro matrimonio puede funcionar. ¿Vas a darme esa oportunidad?

Ella frunció el ceño.

-No entiendo por qué te importa.

Darién suspiró con impaciencia.

-Tendré que demostrártelo en los próximos meses.

Serena tamborileó, abrió y cerró el capuchón de la pluma y se entretuvo revolviendo unos papeles.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres? -dijo, al fin.

-Así es -dijo él, mirándola intensamente a la vez que trataba de disimular el miedo que sentía. La idea de perderla le desesperaba.

La habitación se llenó de un profundo silencio. Finalmente, Serena sacudió la cabeza asintiendo.

-De acuerdo. Pero no voy a dormir ni a hacer el amor contigo. Me he dado cuenta de que hacerlo fue un error desde el principio.

Darién se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no se incluía en nuestro contrato y complicó las cosas innecesariamente. Debíamos haber mantenido una relación meramente formal, sin dejar que nuestros sentimientos interfirieran.

-¿Quieres decir que te sientes implicada en la relación? -preguntó Darién, dulcemente.

-No te preocupes. Soy capaz de controlarme. Me has ayudado mucho a madurar -dijo ella, con voz apagada.

Darién supo que no podía exigirle más por el momento y se volvió hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla se detuvo.

-Pasaré aquí los próximos meses. Ya que no tienes más que a Kelvin, cuenta conmigo.

Dame una lista de trabajos cada día y los cumpliré.

Ella asintió en silencio y Darién se marchó.

Estaba tan cansado y le dolía tanto el tobillo que apenas podía andar, pero al menos había ganado algo de tiempo. Tenía seis meses para convencer a Serena de que podían seguir juntos.

La posibilidad de perderla para siempre era inconcebible y por tanto, no estaba dispuesto a considerarla.

El ritmo de trabajo durante el invierno era pausado. Caía la lluvia y el granizo, ocasionalmente algo de nieve, y Serena se encontraba desocupada frecuentemente.

El que Darién pareciera completamente entregado al rancho la inquietaba. No lo abandonaba ni para ir a hacer alguna compra.

Rini dedicaba todo su tiempo al colegio y casi todas las semanas pasaba un par de noches en el pueblo, lo que significaba que Serena y Darién compartían esas veladas en soledad.

Al principio, a Serena le había costado comportarse con naturalidad pues estaba convencida de que Darién intentaría seducirla. Pero él nunca le había dicho nada. Excepto el día de san Valentín...

El recuerdo de ese día la hizo suspirar.

Aquella fecha nunca había significado nada para ella. Cuando sus padres vivían su madre siempre había bromeado respecto a la carencia de romanticismo de su padre, y sólo en una ocasión, para sorprenderla, él le había regalado una caja de bombones en forma de corazón que su madre había guardado como costurero.

Desde el fallecimiento de sus padres, Serena ni siquiera había reparado en el significado del día de los enamorados.

Pero Darién se encargó de recordárselo.

Al llegar a su dormitorio aquella noche, Serena encontró una rosa roja sobre su cama y una caja pequeña de terciopelo. Serena las contempló en silencio, tomó la rosa y aspiró su perfume, dejando escapar un suspiro. A continuación, tomó la caja y la abrió. En ella había un guardapelo de oro. Serena lo tomó con dedos temblorosos. Sólo entonces vio que lo acompañaba una tarjeta con un mensaje: Te quiero, Darién. Al abrirlo contempló la fotografía que Darién había puesto en su interior, un retrato tomado el día de su boda, cuando él la había tomado en sus brazos haciendo reír a todos. También ellos reían felices.

Serena guardó la caja y la tarjeta y puso la rosa en un florero, pero no le dijo nada a Darién.

Mientras, él cumplía con la rutina diaria, trabajando con Kelvin como si pretendiera sustituir él sólo a los dos peones.

A medida que pasaban los días, Serena empezaba a ver las cosas desde su punto de vista y su enfado iba disminuyendo. Al fin y al cabo, acababa de recuperar el conocimiento y había admitido que no quería que lo viera en un estado tan vulnerable.

Por otro lado, Serena se había dado cuenta de que estaba celosa de Michiru y de que eso la había hecho pensar que Darién no la amaba.

Poco a poco, recuperaba el sentido común y comenzaba a preguntarse por qué Darién había de mentir. Incluso aunque la comparación con Michiru la hiciera sentir que como mujer no valía nada, lo cierto era que él se había casado con ella y no con Michiru, ni con ninguna de las otras mujeres con las que había salido.

Serena sacudió la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-¿Serena? No hay toallas, ¿puedes traerme una? -le gritó Darién desde el cuarto de baño, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Como siempre, se había olvidado de las labores domésticas. Por más que lo intentara siempre fallaba en una cosa u otra.

-Espera -dijo, cerrándose el albornoz-. Están abajo. Ahora mismo te llevo una.

Bajó precipitadamente y sacó las toallas de la secadora. Tomó todo el montón y subió las escaleras con ellas en brazos.

Al llegar al dormitorio de Darién llamó con los nudillos.

-Adelante -dijo él.

Serena abrió como pudo y entró, dejando caer las toallas sobre una silla. La puerta del cuarto de baño estaba entreabierta, así que tomando una de las toallas, se la acercó.

-Aquí tienes -dijo, alargando el brazo.

Sin darle tiempo a alejarse, Darién abrió la puerta de par en par.

-Gracias -dijo, a la vez que comenzaba a secarse con absoluta naturalidad.

Serena se giró, encaminándose hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

-¿Serena? -ella se detuvo en seco pero no se volvió-. Gracias.

-De nada. Siento haberlas olvidado.

Darién le tocó el hombro y ella se giró. Llevaba la toalla ceñida a la cintura.

-No tienes que comportarte como si me tuvieras miedo -dijo él, quedamente.

Serena lo miró a los ojos.

-No es eso, Darién. Es que... -concluyó la frase con un ademán de la mano.

-¿Qué?

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Todo es tan confuso... me siento tan...

-¿Tan...?

-Estúpida. No sé cómo comportarme. No sé lo que hay que hacer cuando se está casada y enamorada. Y sé que es una estupidez sentir celos, pero no puedo evitarlo porque...

Darién la sujetó por los hombros.

-Espera un segundo. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Has dicho que estás enamorada? ¿Te importaría explicarme qué quieres decir?

Serena era incapaz de pensar teniéndolo tan cerca. Sentía el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y el aroma a jabón que desprendía. Levantó la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos y la profundidad de su mirada azul acabó por desarmarla.

-Estoy segura de que sabes lo que siento por ti -dijo, en un susurro.

Darién contuvo la respiración.

-No. Será mejor que me lo expliques.

Serena tragó con dificultad, apoyó las manos en el pecho de Darién y lo miró fijamente.

-Te amo hace tiempo, pero no lo sabía. Ya en el colegio me gustabas pero me convencí a mí misma de que te odiaba.

-Oh, Serena -exclamó Darién, estrechándola entre sus brazos-. Nena, si supieras la de veces que he rezado para oírte decir esas palabras. Estaba a punto de darme por vencido.

La besó ávidamente y, levantándola en brazos, la llevó hasta la cama. Allí se tumbaron los dos y él la acarició precipitadamente, como si no fuera capaz de decidir qué parte de su cuerpo deseaba sentir antes.

-¿No te das cuenta? -le preguntó, jadeante-. Nunca he querido a ninguna otra mujer.

-Oh, Darién.

No necesitaron más palabras para lo que sus cuerpos podían expresar sin barreras. Poco antes del amanecer, Serena estaba despierta, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Darién mientras éste le acariciaba distraídamente un seno.

-No debemos pelear nunca más -susurró él-. Si quieres gritarme y enfadarte, hazlo, pero no me alejes de ti.

En aquel momento, Serena se sintió amada como nunca lo había sido. Sonrió en la oscuridad.

-No volveré a distanciarme -dijo-, pero seguro que te gritaré. Tienes la extraña habilidad de provocarme.

-Lo que no puedo comprender es por qué sentías celos de Michiru.

-Porque es extremadamente hermosa.

-Pero no eres tú.

Su tono inocente hizo que Serena lo amara más que nunca.

-¿Darién?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que igual no volverías a los rodeos?

-Sí, señora. Estoy demasiado ocupado con otros asuntos.

-¿Podrías usar el dinero que te he dado para comprar los primeros caballos?

Darién tardó tanto en contestar que Serena creyó que ya no le respondería.

-Lo decidiremos entre los dos, cariño -dijo al fin, cuando ella estaba a punto de quedarse dormida-. A partir de ahora lo decidiremos todo juntos.

Serena se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.


	13. Epílogo

Epílogo

-Darién, quiero comentar una cosa contigo -dijo Serena, varias semanas más tarde.

Ya había llegado abril y el invierno remitía, dejando a su paso campos cubiertos de flores azuladas.

Darién estaba en las caballerizas, comprobando el estado de la nueva yegua.

Salió del cubículo para acercarse a Serena, quien lo esperaba apoyada en un poste, observándolo. Él se inclinó para darle un beso.

-Cuando quieras -le dijo.

-Es casi la hora de comer. ¿Por qué no tomamos algo?

-Cada día estás más casera-bromeó él, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y dirigiéndose con ella hacia la puerta-. ¿Qué hay para comer? Ella sonrió.

-No te rías de mí, sabes que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo. Es una receta de Mina.

Estaban a mitad de comida cuando Darién recordó el comentario de Serena.

-¿Qué era lo que querías discutir? ¿Necesitas más ayuda con el ganado?

-El ganado está bien, pero creo que vamos a necesitar ayuda en casa.

-Veo que las labores domésticas siguen sin entusiasmarte.

-No es eso. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que siempre tomaríamos las decisiones juntos?

-Aha.

-Pues creo que vamos a tener que aceptar que no estamos solos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Estoy embarazada.

No había pretendido decirlo así. Tenía pensado irlo preparando, asegurarse de que él realmente quería tener una familia y de que estaba dispuesto a comenzarla de inmediato.

Pero ya estaba dicho.

-¿Embarazada? -repitió él en voz baja antes de que su rostro se iluminara con una sonrisa-. ¿Estás segura?

Serena asintió.

-Me he hecho una prueba.

-¿Cuándo nacerá?

-En noviembre, creo. Tengo que consultar con el médico.

Darién sonrió aún más. Alargó el brazo y estrechó la mano de Serena. -¿Estás contenta?

-La verdad es que no me lo había planteado. Pero tampoco hemos hecho nada para evitarlo.

Él sonrió con picardía.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-¿Quieres decir que tú sí lo habías pensado?

Darién se encogió de hombros con expresión inocente.

-¿Quién, yo? Pero si no soy más que un vaquero. No sé nada de...

Serena se acercó hasta él con expresión amenazadora.

-Así que querías que me quedara embarazada -dijo, riendo a la vez que él la obligaba a sentarse en su regazo.

Darién la besó con ternura. Cuando separaron sus bocas ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada.

-Y yo creyendo que tenía que darte la noticia con cuidado...

Darién la miró con ojos llenos de amor.

-Nada podría alegrarme más -la abrazó-. No te preocupes, contrataremos a alguien para que te ayude en casa.

Megan le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

-Me cuesta creer todo esto. Hace un año temía perder el rancho. De pronto, apareciste en mi vida e hiciste que todo cambiara.

Darién le acarició el vientre.

-Muñeca, todavía no has visto nada -subió la mano hasta abarcar uno de sus senos y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la tomó en brazos y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Serena sonrió, repasando los cambios que se habían producido en su vida. Mientras Darién siguiera formando parte de ella, estaba segura de que podría enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. El amor que él le había demostrado le había descubierto lo importante que era amar y ser amado.


End file.
